Penulis Takdir
by synstropezia
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang Erza Scarlet, si maniak buku yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah blogger dan tertarik dengan penulisnya, karena alamat rumah si penulis tertera di sana Erza pun memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya, tetapi ternyata...
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Bercerita tentang seorang Erza Scarlet, si maniak buku yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah blogger dan tertarik dengan penulisnya, karena alamat rumah si penulis tertera di sana Erza pun memutuskan untuk pergi menemuinya, tetapi ternyata...

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Awal selalu dimulai dengan perkenalan. Semuanya namaku adalah Erza Scarlet, berumur enam belas tahun kelas sepuluh SMA, bersekolah di Fairy Tail Senior High School. Seorang maniak buku yang sangat suka membaca, bahkan, hampir tiga per empat dari isi kamarku adalah jajaran rak berisik macam-macam buku, mulai dari novel, anatologi cerpen, puisi, buku ilmu pengetahuan populer dan masih banyak lagi. Kalian menginginkan rekomendasi buku yang bagus? Aku selalu siap menolong kapan pun!

Selain itu juga, aku menerima usulan buku apapun selama itu menarik dan mudah dimengerti. Setiap hari pekerjaanku adalah berada di perpustakaan, ketika jam istirahat pertama, kedua, pulang sekolah, itu adalah tempat nongkrong favoritku sampai kapan pun. Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah, dia pasti akan berkata "Erza memang selalu membaca buku di sini, padahal tempat ini paling terlupakan di sekolah" Kira-kira begitulah jawabannya.

Tentu saja, aku si kutu buku ini juga memiliki teman dan namanya adalah Neko-chan! Ah ya, sebenarnya dia itu kucing peliharaanku hehehe...tetapi tidak salah bukan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dekat? Jika hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan adalah teman manusia, aku memilikinya, tetapi belum lama mengobrol...

 _Flashback..._

" _Maaf Erza-san, aku rasa kita tidak bisa berteman. Setiap hari kamu selalu membicarakan buku, buku dan buku, jujur saja aku merasa sangat bosan mendengarnya! Carilah orang lain yang mungkin bisa mengerti hobbymu itu, sampai jumpa"_

" _TIDAKKKK!"_

 _End flashback..._

Namanya sama sekali tidak penting, tetapi apa yang dia katakan jauh lebih penting, dan itu amat menusuk hatiku. Anak zaman sekarang sama sekali tidak mengerti keasikan dari membaca, lebih senang memainkan gadget, ataupun pergi nongkrong ke mall, dan dimataku sama sekali tidak bermanfaat! Bagaimana masa depan cerah akan menghampiri mereka, jika terus bersikap seperti anak kecil?! Meski sebenarnya manusia juga membutuhkan hiburan, namun remaja seumuranku melakukannya terlalu berlebihan.

Karena hobby yang amat mengasyikkan ini kacamataku bertambah tebal saja, tetap tidak perlu khawatir. Aku selalu menjaga jarak antara mata dengan buku, sekitar lima puluh centimeter, sehingga kerusakan yang ditanggung akan berkurang cukup banyak. Lebih baik kita sudahi dulu pembicaraan tentang buku, pasti kalian juga merasa bosan seperti mantan temanku itu.

Masa-masa di SMA yang baru saja aku mulai, sekitar dua minggu ini tidak membuahkan banyak hasil manis, aku masih saja makan di kantin sendirian, ketika berada di dalam kelas pun pekerjaanku hanyalah bermain handphone sambil membaca cerita buatan penulis blogger dan dia benar-benar hebat! Bisa dimasukkan sebagai penulis nomor dua favoritku, setelah Lucy Heartfilia, apalagi di sana tertera alamat rumah sang penulis, dan pada hari ini aku berencana untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat ketika kamu seorang diri, merasa bosan aku ingin sekali pergi ke perpustakaan, meski akhirnya niat tersebut dibatalkan. Ketika melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan tato di mata kirinya tengah diganggu, oleh beberapa anak nakal cukup menyita perhatianku untuk sesaat. Dia benar-benar berada dalam masalah saat harus menghadapi Natsu dan Gray, si duo berandal yang sangat menyeramkan dan lagi mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti preman.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu menumpahkan air putih ke baju seragamku, huh..?!" tanya Natsu setengah berteriak sambil menarik kerah baju anak lelaki itu, sedangkan dia sendiri malah memasang tampang mengejek dan lebih terkesan meremehkan

"Ekspresimu benar-benar membuatku kesal, jika kamu masih menyayangi nyawamu patuhilah perintah kami berdua!" ancamnya terlihat tidak main-main dan adegan tadi mengingatkanku pada novel buatan Lucy-sensei yang berjudul 'Nomor 666'

"Ah ya aku selalu menyayangi nyawaku seperti anak sendiri, ahahahaha..." dan lagi balasan yang diberikannya sama sekali tidak biasa, semakin membuat kedua anak berandal tersebut marah

"Jangan bercanda dan lagi itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Siapa juga yang sedang melawak bapak Natsu Dragneel? Aku Jellal Fernandes hanya seorang murid biasa dan apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah benar"

"Terserah kamu saja! Sebagai balasannya bersihkan air yang membasahi seragamku!"

"Dengan menggunakan lap atau sapu tangan?" apanya yang sayang nyawa, dia terus mengejek Natsu sedari tadi tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun

"Tentu saja menggunakan sapu tangan! Kalau bisa bersihkanlah dengan wajah jelekmu itu!"

"Hahahaha...tidak perlu sampai semarah itu pak, santai saja, santai"

Lelaki yang kini kuketahui bernama Jellal mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya, mengusap baju Natsu perlahan-lahan namun semakin lama semakin cepat, bahkan dia juga mengelap tangannya seakan sedang memberikan pelayanan khusus. Sambil memasang wajah masam Natsu menyingkirkan tangan Jellal dengan kasar, membuat siapa pun yang memandang ekspresinya itu, akan merasakan firasat buruk bahkan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu mengelap tanganku seperti tadi sialan?!"

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu senang, karena aku telah memberikan pelayanan khusus?"

"Pelayanan khusus apanya, kamu membuat tanganku terasa panas tau!"

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat saat melakukannya, ya, kamu hanya perlu memaafkanku dan menganggap hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi"

"Sudah cukup atas basa-basimu itu! Gray kita beri dia pelajaran sekarang!" ajak Natsu sambil memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menghajar Jellal sampai dia babak belur

 _5 menit kemudian..._

"Wah, kalian berdua sangat menyeramkan, aku sampai ketakutan tadi" ucapnya santai melempar sapu tangan tersebut, melayang-layang di atas udara dan kemudian menutup wajah Natsu secara keseluruhan

"Di-dia seperti setan..." gumam Gray tengah mengatur nafasnya, merasa lelah karena terus bergerak sedari tadi

Dengan sangat cepat, Jellal dapat menghindari pukulan beruntun dari Natsu dan Gray, seakan dia sudah mengetahui kemana arah serangan akan dilayangkan, berapa timing yang dibutuhkan dan lain sebagainya. Secara mendadak aku menepuk jidat sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku mengingatnya sekarang? Jellal juga tak kalah nakal dari mereka berdua, ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung dia malah enak-enakkan tidur meski sudah dihukum guru berulang kali. Nilai ulangan pun selalu mendapat nol begitu juga dengan remedial, bahkan dia jauh lebih buruk dari Natsu dan Gray.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran matematika, gumamku pelan sambil melihat jadwal pelajaran dan lagi, mengapa guru yang mengajar harus Laxus-sensei? Jujur saja, aku sendiri agak takut ketika disuruh maju ke depan lalu mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, meski sebenarnya beliau hanya memanggil murid yang sering mendapat nilai jelek dalam pelajaran matematika, jadi aku selamat. Usai ketua kelas memberi, salam sensei langsung menjelaskan bab baru yang akan dipelajari seminggu ke depan, bisa dibilang cukup terburu-buru, apalagi kami baru saja memulai semester satu sebagai murid kelas sepuluh.

 _PLUKK! PRAK!_

Suara dari kapur yang terjatuh sukses membuatku kaget setengah mati, apalagi lemparan super dari Laxus-sensei sukses mengenai jidat Jellal hingga berwarna kemerahan, dia pun bangun sambil melihat sekeliling kelas dengan wajah polos dan hendak melanjutkan aktivitas tidur siangnya kembali, namun langsung dicegat oleh beliau dengan suara teriakannya yang menggelegar seperti petir.

"JELLAL FERNANDES, KERJAANMU ITU TIDUR TERUS. KAPAN KAMU AKAN SERIUS MENGIKUTI PELAJARAN?!" kali ini kamu tidak akan selamat, aku yakin akan hal itu

"Kalau sudah waktunya saya akan serius, jadi sensei tenang saja"

"Murid macam apa kamu ini?! Jika sampai nilai matematikamu nol di rapot maka jangan salahkan bapak"

"Tidak akan kok, justru saya senang karena sudah mendapatkan telur untuk direbus sebagai makan siang" balas Jellal terdengar seperti bercanda, padahal sekarang Laxus-sensei sedang dalam mode serius

"Kerjakan soal di depan dan jangan sampai salah!"

"Baik..."

Saat menuliskan jawaban di papan tulis, dia cukup cepat dan tidak sampai sepuluh menit soal tersebut sudah selesai dikerjakan, membuat Laxus-sensei bengong karena jawabannya benar. Padahal aku sendiri memerlukan waktu sekitar lima belas menit dan itu sudah yang paling cepat. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi Jellal keluar dari kelas sekaligus berterima kasih!

"Tugas saya sudah selesai, dan lagi karena sudah bertindak seenak jidat, maka saya pantas mendapat hukuman keluar dari kelas. Arigato ne Laxus-sensei, hukuman darimu sangat menyenangkan!"

 _Sangat menyenangkan...sangat menyenangkan...sangat menyenangkan...(efek suara bergema)_

Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar? Anak itu benar-benar terkena gangguan jiwa! Padahal rata-rata murid akan merasa sangat bersalah jika menerima hukuman dari guru mereka, mungkin dia itu spesial, ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, bukan berarti aku menyukainya! Lagi pula anak malas seperti Jellal pasti tidak akan betah berteman dengan seorang kutu buku sepertiku.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, sekarang adalah kesempatanku! Sambil berusaha untuk menyalip kerumunan murid yang ingin keluar kelas, aku semakin mempercepat langkah kaki menuju alamat yang tertera di atas kertas. Kira-kira dia memiliki ciri fisik seperti apa, ya? Tinggi berani dan tampan? Semoga saja wajah sang penulis tidak mengecewakan sama seperti karya-karyanya. Terdengar ketukan sebanyak tiga kali, tetapi pintu tak kunjung dibuka. Apa mungkin dia sedang pergi? Karena tidak dikunci jadi kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kenapa gelap sekali di sini? Rumahnya jauh berbeda dari bayanganku, kebetulan di dekat sana ada tangga, jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik ke atas dan ternyata, tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menyala! Pasti dia berada di dalam dan sedang sibuk membuat postingan baru, ya ampun, aku jadi semakin penasaran untuk melihat wajahnya.

 _BRUKK!_

Kesan baik yang ingin kutinggalkan kini berubah menjadi buruk, tanpa sengaja aku terpeleset kulit pisang dan badanku langsung menghantam pintu dengan keras, membuatnya terbuka secara paksa dan yang lebih kutakutkan adalah dia terlihat sangat kaget dengan kedatanganku yang bisa dibilang mendadak ini! Masih ada kesempatan, masih ada kesempatan! Aku bangkit berdiri dan sekarang menatap wajahnya, tetapi...

"Tu-tunggu, bukankah kau...Jellal?!"

"Hey apa maksudmu masuk ke dalam rumah orang tanpa izin?!" teriaknya yang sama sekali tidak kuiindahkan, dan lagi apa maksud Jellal hanya menggunakan celana boxer sambil membiarkan laptop menyala, jangan bilang...

"Dasar hentai! Pergi kau, pergi!"

"Terbalik tau, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!"

Dan jangan bilang, jika dia adalah si penulis blogger idolaku...penulis favorit nomor dua setelah Lucy Heartfilia!

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

"Tunggu sebentar, lebih baik kita luruskan saja. Apa kamu penulis blogger ini?" tanyaku memberi secarik kertas berisi alamat blogger serta rumahnya, sedangkan anak itu hanya menganguk pelan, membuat jantungku serasa berhenti untuk sesaat

"Memang aku yang membuatnya, terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Pulanglah, kamu mengangguku nonton anime"

"Hah...kamu berhenti dan menjadi seorang otaku?" sebuah pengakuan yang sangat sulit untuk dipercaya, bagaimana bisa dia melepas ketenarannya dengan mudah sekali? Bahkan dalam voting penulis blogger favorit, Jellal menempati peringkat dua

"Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu, Erza-san"

"Kupikir pekerjaanmu di kelas hanyalah tidur" meski berkata seperti itu, dalam hatiku penuh bunga-bunga bermekaran, bagaimana tidak? Ternyata dia mengingat namaku!

"Perkataanmu tadi ada benarnya juga, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kamu bicarakan, bukan?" usai Jellal mengucapkan hal tersebut, ia mendorong punggungku keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan pintu nyaris ditutup rapat-rapat

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mempertahankan pintu agar tetap terbuka, bahkan sekarang terjadi adu kekuatan di antara kami berdua. Mana bisa aku pulang dengan tangan kosong, tanpa membawa tanda tangannya? Kemungkinan untuk menang pun kecil sekali, dia seperti banteng mengamuk saja. Jadi, hanya ada satu cara supaya aku bisa menerobos masuk, pujian sangatlah ampuh digunakan untuk meluluhkan hati seseorang, Jellal pasti akan kalah.

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah fans beratmu"

"Terima kasih, siapa sangka aku masih memiliki fans. Kamu pikir dengan mengatakan hal tersebut akan membuatku berubah pikiran? Pergilah dari sini, dasar penganggu!" teriaknya mendorong pintu semakin kuat, kalau begini terus tanganku bisa jadi korban!

"Dengarkanlah orang lain sebelum dia selesai bicara! Aku menyukai semua karyamu, kalau mau bisa kusebutkan satu persatu"

"Wow, hebat sekali kamu bisa mengafal semua itu. Sayang aku tidak merasa bangga sedikit pun, semua karya buatanku, apa gunanya?"

"Tentu saja ada! Aku adalah seorang manusia yang kesepian, tidak memiliki teman meski hanya satu, tidak aku punya, namanya Neko-chan. Meski begitu, tetap saja...karyamu adalah penyelamat hidupku! Setiap kali membacanya, mataku selalu berdecak kagum. Sarat akan makna, penuh kata-kata indah, namun yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah, perjuanganmu dalam melawan ketidakadilan hidup! Pasti, pasti bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang menunggu karya-karyamu!"

"..."

"Ada satu hal yang lebih penting, bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Apa, kau mau minta tanda tangan?! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya, jika kamu terus menyuruhku pergi?!"

Entah kenapa dia terlihat antusias sekali, mungkin saja aku adalah fans yang pertama kali mendapat tanda tangan dari Jellal, ya, cukup membanggakan. Sekarang pun, dia sudah memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bingo! Dengan begini "operasi stalker" bisa segera dilaksanakan, jika tidak, untuk apa usaha selama dua bulan terakhir? Semua hanya demi meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam meng _stalker_! Lupakan saja narasi berlebihan itu, intinya adalah, mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai seorang Jellal Fernandes.

"Jadi, kamu mau aku tanda tangan dimana? Seragam, kertas kosong, tas, atau mungkin di sini?" tanyanya menunjuk sebuah kolom, bertuliskan 'Tanda Tangan Orang tua' di atasnya, apa dia sedang bermain-main denganku?

"Siapa juga yang menginginkanmu tanda tangan di situ?! Dan lagi, jangan mengambil kertas ulangan milik orang lain sembarangan!" teriakku langsung merebutnya secara paksa, untung saja tidak robek

"Suatu kebanggaan bagiku, bisa mentandatangani kertas ulangan matematika bernilai seratus. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Erza-san si maniak buku, kamu memang pintar"

"K...k-k...k-kau membuat diri ini melayang hingga terhempas ke awan!" aneh, sejak kapan aku menggunakan majas hiperbola dalam berkomunikasi?

"Cepatlah, mau tanda tangan dimana?"

"Tidak perlu buru-buru. Kamu berkata sedang menonton anime tadi, kalau begitu nyalakan lampunya, nanti matamu bisa rusak" ujarku menekan cetekan tombol dekat pintu, dan sekarang kamar ini sudah terang benderang...

"Mana seru menonton anime dengan lampu menyala?!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, jadi turuti saja. Dan lagi, pakailah pakaianmu, dasar hentai!"

Sambil menunggunya bersiap-siap, aku mengitari sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja, menemukan sebuah berangkas yang sudah usang. Kira-kira apa, ya, isinya? Merasa penasaran, tanganku mengutak-atik kode tersebut, meski selalu berujung pada kegagalan. Sudah jelas bukan, hanya Jellal yang mengetahui kata sandinya, tetapi barang sepenting apa yang berada di dalam, sampai harus digembok segala? Mungkin akte kelahiran, atau majalah hentai? Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak lantang, membuat jantungku serasa berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Kamu tidak boleh membukanya!"

"Untuk apa sampai berteriak? Aku bisa mendengarmu, kok. Memang apa isinya? Paling akte kelahiran, pajak bumi bangunan, hanya surat-surat seperti itu saja, bukan?"

"Di dalamnya ada notes, hanya benda itu" ada-ada saja, memang isi dari notes tersebut apa? Aku tak habis pikir, dia terlalu berlebihan dalam menyimpan rahasia

"Tindak antisipasimu berlebihan, siapa juga yang ingin mencurinya?"

"Ada satu orang, dan dia sangat menginginkannya. Notes yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan, bukanlah sekedar buku biasa" dari nada bicara Jellal, aku cukup yakin dia tidak sedang bermain-main sekarang, apalagi ekspresi wajahnya sukses menggetarkan dadaku

"Mungkin bagimu, hal ini tidaklah penting, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus menceritakannya"

 _Flashback..._

 _Saat masih menginjak bangku SMP, kehidupan kami sekeluarga, bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari kata cukup. Ayahku adalah seorang pengangguran berat, sedangkan ibu tidak kalah bejatnya. Tiada hari tanpa rokok, alkhol dan berjudi. Bahkan tak jarang, mereka menjadikanku sebagai korban dari tindak kekerasan. Sebagai anak sulung, tugasku adalah melindungi adik, dialah satu-satunya yang kumiliki untuk saat ini, setelah kebahagiaan serta masa depanku direnggut oleh mereka berdua._

 _Sekolah pun tidak menerima keberadaanku. Setiap hari selalu saja dibully, dikucilkan, dijadikan bahan ejekan, tentu saja aku sangat membencinya. Padahal, hati kecilku hanya menginginkan sebuah tempat, dimana aku bisa mendapat perlakuan, sama seperti anak-anak lain. Tanpa memandang status, riwayat pendidikan, kegunaan dari orang tersebut, dan lain sebagainya. Mimpi tetaplah mimpi, sampai kapan pun, aku si bocah ingusan ini, tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya dimana pun._

 _Setiap hari, aku selalu pergi megunjungi sebuah gereja usang, yang tidak pernah lagi dipakai oleh warga sekitar. Berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa, entah sudah berapa banyak hal tersebut kulakukan, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Hingga suatu hari, aku merasa takdir kini berpihak pada kami si miskin. Ayah dan ibu membawaku serta adik pergi ke luar kota. Entah, bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat._

 _Perubahan tingkat ekonomi, memberi dampak tersendiri pada kehidupan sosialku. Mudah sekali untuk diterka, tidak ada lagi bully maupun ejekan, mendapat teman pun rasanya seperti membalik telapak tangan. Namun tetap saja, aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang-orang macam mereka, yang hanya memandang status sosial, lalu pergi begitu saja ketika kamu terjatuh. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku menghindari kontak langsung maupun tidak langsung, lebih baik hidup sendirian, dibanding harus berbaur dengan sekumpulan manusia munafik. Lagi pula, aku masih memiliki adik, dan dia seorang pun sudah lebih dari cukup._

 _Tetapi, nasib kembali mempermainkanku dan adikku. Beberapa bulan kemudian, di malam hari, kami berdua tengah menunggu ayah dan ibu pulang ke rumah. Lalu ada seseorang mengetuk pintu, aku pikir mereka sudah pulang, namun di depanku malah muncul seorang lelaki berjas putih, apalagi tindik di sekitar wajahnya, menjadikan orang tersebut mirip dengan preman, sukses membuatku bergidik ketakutan. Kenapa orang asing mendatangi rumah kami? Dimana ayah dan ibu?!_

" _Siapa kamu...a-apa maumu mendatangi rumah kami?!" teriakku selantang mungkin, meski bergetar karena merasa takut_

" _Dimana orang tuamu?"_

" _Mana kutau, aku juga sedang menunggunya pulang!"_

" _Gawat, jangan bilang kedua bajingan tersebut kabur" gumam lelaki berjas putih, yang mugkin saja merupakan boss dari kedua orang di belakang. Tentu saja perkataannya membuatku sangat marah. Mana boleh dia mengatai ayah dan ibu seenak jidat?!_

" _Apa...apa maksudmu mengatai mereka bajingan?! Mengapa kalian bertiga mencari orang tuaku?!_

" _Bocah, asal kamu tau saja. Ayahmu telah berhutang sangat banyak pada perusahaan kami, sepertinya mereka sudah kabur, meninggalkan anaknya sendiri sebagai perantara untuk membayar hutang, kejam sekali"_

 _Terlalu sulit untuk berpikir jernih, pada kondisi seperti saat ini. Apa perkataannya benar? Mengenai pernyataan yang mengatakan, bahwa ayah dan ibu pergi meninggalkanku serta adik? Kenapa...kenapa Tuhan masih saja kejam terhadap kami berdua? Dimana keadilan yang selama ini kuharapkan? Tidak, aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar, zaman sekarang hal tersebut hanyalah kebohongan. Asa kosong tanpa isi di dalamnya, sama sekali tidak berguna, bodoh, bodoh!_

" _Baiklah, karena permasalahannya bertambah rumit. Kalian berdua harus membayar hutang, sebagai tanda bakti terhadap orang tua" ucapnya mengangkat daguku pelan, membisikkan pesan tersebut agar aku menyampaikannya pada adik_

" _Membayar...hutang? Bagaimana cara kami melakukannya?!"_

" _Kalau begitu, biarkan lelaki tua ini membantu. Ikutlah denganku" dia menarik lengan adikku secara paksa, membuatnya ketakutan bahkan nyaris menangis_

" _Nii-chan, aku takut!"_

" _Sialan, mau kau bawa kemana adikku?!"_

" _Tadi kamu berkata, tidak tau caranya membayar hutang. Sekarang aku terpaksa menyandera adikmu, dan menjadikannya sebagai pelayan pribadi. Jelas sekali bukan? Sampai kalian berdua, bisa melunasi hutang yang ada"_

" _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Kamu pernah membaca cerita di majalah? Buatlah cerpen sebanyak tiga atau empat halaman, itu sudah cukup, tetapi ingat, ya, tanpa menerima uang meski hanya sepeser"_

 _Terdengar seperti pasrah, aku bisa saja melaporkan hal tersebut pada polisi, jika kulakukan, pasti dia akan berbuat macam-macam pada adik. Sesuai permintaan, setiap minggu, bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun, aku terus mengirim cerita tanpa menerima bayaran, serasa dimanfaatkan oleh tangannya yang kotor. Senyum bengis nan keji itu selalu nampak, setiap kali aku berkata ingin berhenti atau merasa lelah, wajah pak tua seakan berkata "Keluar dari pekerjaan ini, maka adikmu menjadi korban" yang terpaksa membuatku terus bertahan._

 _Hingga suatu hari, di depanku dan meja kantor pak tua, adik bertanya suatu hal, yang sangat membuatnya marah._

" _Maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi sampai kapan kami harus terus bekerja demi anda?"_

" _Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu? Mau melawan, ya?!" bentaknya menampar pipi adik, sampai berwarna kemerah-merahan, terkapar lemas di atas lantai_

" _Cih...kau membuatku bertambah muak saja. Kembalikan adikku!"_

" _Kamu lupa perjanjiannya? Lunasi hutang terlebih dahulu, baru anak itu kukembalikan padamu"_

" _Aku sudah tidak peduli!"_

" _Begitu, ya, kau mau melihatnya menderita sekarang juga?" pak tua tidak sedang bermain-main, dia mengambil cambuk dan bersiap untuk melesatkannya pada punggung adik_

" _Pukul saja aku...lebih baik aku yang menderita..."_

" _Tidak bisa seperti itu, nii-chan sudah banyak berkorban, jadi kali ini giliranku. Tuan, saya mohon lepaskan kakak, biar saya saja yang membayar hutang ayah dan ibu"_

" _Hmmm...boleh juga. Baiklah, mulai sekarang jangan pernah kembali ke sini, Jellal Fernandes"_

" _Mana bisa begitu, hei tunggu, hei!" dua body guard menyeretku keluar, meninggalkan dia yang masih berada di dalam sana. Sekarang bagaimana? Sekarang harus...bagaimana...?_

 _Adikku menjual dirinya sendiri, dan aku gagal menjalankan tugas, sebagai seorang kakak._

 _End flashback..._

Mendengar masa lalu Jellal yang terbilang kelam, sukses membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Belum lama terdiam, buliran jernih di kedua pelupuk mata itu nyaris terjatuh, langsung diusap hingga membasahi lengan seragamnya. Apa yang harus kukatakan di saat-saat seperti ini? Memberi simpati tanpa berbuat? Atau mungkin membantunya sekuat tenaga? Padahal kami baru saling mengenal, apa memang ini adalah jalan terbaik?

"Apa kamu tidak ingin, merebut adikmu kembali?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Tetapi, hal apa yang bisa kuperbuat sekarang? Menukar diri dengannya? Melapor polisi? Semua itu sia-sia saja! Kakak macam apa aku ini? Menjual adik sendiri, lalu melarikan diri seperti pengecut. Menatap wajahnya pun aku tidak berani, Wendy pasti sangat menderita sekarang"

"..."

"Sudah sore, pulanglah ke rumah. Jangan lagi mengobrol denganku" peringat Jellal terdengar serius, mengantarku sampai pintu depan

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, ibu pasti merasa khawatir. Aku tidak habis pikir, ternyata dibalik kenakalannya, dia menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit. Sangat salah memang, jika menilai buku hanya dari sampul. Namun ada satu hal, yang paling membuatku penasaran, kenapa Jellal berkata untuk tidak lagi mengobrol dengannya? Anak itu mungkin menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar, mengenai beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dia katakan padaku.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Berangkat pagi sudah menjadi rutinitas harianku, tanpa perlu menerka-nerka pun aku sudah jelas, kalau Jellal pasti datang terlambat. Dia selalu seperti itu, dan tidak mengherankan. Seorang lelaki berjas putih, penuh tindikan di sekitar wajahnya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, meski kurasa dia agak berlebihan, karena membuat murid lain ketakutan saat melewati gerbang menuju sekolah. Tunggu, mungkin saja aku mengenal wajahnya, bukankah dia...

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Yuna : Thx ya udh review. Iya nih, selama liburan aku punya tekad, mau publish banyak cerita. Mumpung gitu libur, kalo sekolah kan udah sibuk nanti. Semoga saja, kayaknya sih dibikin happy ending. Author gak janji lho. Review lagi ya :D

A/N : Author minta maaf sebesar2nya! Chap 2 seharusnya diupdate tanggal 8 Juli, tetapi author lupa. Maaf karena menunggu teralu lama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel Redfox, pemilik surat kabar paling terkenal di Magnolia. Setiap hari, wajahnya nampak di televisi, selalu menempati peringkat satu dalam penjualan perminggu, dan yang paling kusukai adalah―isi dari majalah mereka khusus memuat cerpen maupun cerbung. Tidak mudah untuk bersaing di sana, karena hanya karya terbaik yang dimuat. Agak penasaran juga, kenapa orang sehebat dia berada di depan sekolahku sekarang, apa mungkin ingin mencari seseorang? Tetapi siapa?

Belum lama berpikir, batang hidung Jellal sudah nampak, tengah berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku, banyak sekali lagakmu. Tetapi, entah apa alasan dibalik kebisuannya usai melihat Gajeel-san. Langsung membuat dia memasang ekspresi terkesan benci, seakan menyimpan banyak dendam pada masa lampau, dan lagi jangan bilang, kalau kedua orang tersebut saling mengenal satu sama lain!

"Apa maumu kesini? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Jellal tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, dalam posisi siaga jikalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan

"Ayolah, jangan marah seperti itu. Kita bicarakan saja baik-baik"

"Telingaku tidak salah dengar? Membicarakannya baik-baik, setelah kau mengusirku dengan kejam, dan menyiksa adikku tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya? Lelucon yang menjijikan, bajingan"

"Mana boleh kamu berbicara seperti itu, kepada orang terkemuka di negeri ini?" tanyaku berlari menghampirinya, sudah kurang ajar pada guru, apa dia ingin mencari masalah dengan Gajeel-san? Jika iya, aku jamin kepalamu sudah terpenggal sekarang juga!

"Terserahlah! Aku mau masuk, sudah hampir terlambat"

"Hey, setidaknya pertimbangkan baik-baik. Datanglah kembali ke perusahaanku sepulang sekolah, kalau pikiranmu sudah berubah"

Sudah jelas bahwa Jellal berbohong, padahal bel masuk baru berbunyi lima belas menit kemudian. Selama berada di dalam kelas, aku terus terdiam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa―karena memang, jarak bangku kami berdua terpaut jauh. Laxus-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, dan anehnya―mulut Jellal terus terkunci sedari tadi, padahal biasanya dia sudah membuat onar. Apa karena perkataan Gajeel-san? Kupikir, hal tersebut tidak akan diperimbangkan sama sekali―jelas, karena dia teramat sangat membencinya. Membuatku bertambah penasaran saja.

 _Panggilan untuk Jellal Fernandes, dari kelas X-A, harap datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi saya ulangi..._

Dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah?! Apakah ini pertanda buruk? Waktu keluar dari kelas, hampir semua murid menyoraki―terutama Gray dan Natsu, yang menjadi haters dadakan, bahkan tak jarang suara menakut-nakuti terdengar, seperti sedang dibacakan cerita horror. Namun, Jellal tetap berwajah datar, seakan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sesudah dia keluar sekitar dua menit kemudian, aku juga meminta izin dengan alasan ingin pergi ke UKS. Ya, tidak ada salahnya sesekali berbohong. Jujur saja, aku merasa khawatir.

 _Di ruang kepala sekolah..._

Mendengar omongan mereka pun sudah cukup bagiku, tetapi ada hal aneh terjadi! Kepala sekolah keluar dari sana, menyisakan Jellal seorang diri, atau mungkin, orang lain juga berada di dalam? Untung saja, keberadaanku masih tersembunyi hingga sekarang. Belum sempat menghela nafas merasa lega, kedua orang tersebut langsung memulai pembicaraan. Suaranya terdengar familiar, bukankah dia Gajeel-san?! Ada perlu apa, orang terkenal di negeri ini berbicara dengan Jellal? Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu dalam hubungan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" tanya Gajeel-san memulai pembicaraan, sedangkan Jellal masih berpikir sejenak

"Ya ampun, bukankah kamu berkata, aku bisa memberi jawabannya sepulang sekolah? Menyebalkan sekali..."

"Aku sudah mengetahui apa jawabanmu, pasti menolak, iya bukan?"

"Jangan sok tau, aku membencinya, pak tua" jawab Jellal yang kutebak memasang ekspresi cuek, namun tajam seperti elang dan tegas

"Baiklah, begini saja. Jika kamu kembali ke perusahaanku, aku berjanji akan membebaskan adikmu dari pekerjaannya"

"Pembohong! Aku tidak mungkin termakan umpanmu, bajingan rendahan, pak tua tidak berguna, licik!" julukan macam apa itu? Jika kepala sekolah sampai mendengar perkataannya, Jellal pasti sudah diskors selama dua minggu, atau mungkin di drop out

"Katakan sebanyak yang kau mau, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Begitu saja perjanjiannya, sekali lagi, aku mohon pertimbangkan"

"Pasti ada niat tersembunyi dibalik ucapanmu, sampai-sampai memintaku balik" tebaknya yang benar seratus persen, aku dapat mendengar jelas, Gajeel-san mengeluarkan secarik kertas―entah apa itu dari dalam saku celana, dan Jellal mengambilnya kasar hingga terdengar suara SREK!

 _Kepada, Tuan Gajeel Redfox_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca surat dari saya! Seperti biasanya, anda selalu menyuguhkan cerita-cerita berkualitas tinggi. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati saya, apa Jellal Fernandes-san, sudah berhenti mengirim cerita pada majalah anda? Saya mohon, kalau bisa kirimkan karya-nya kembali. Bukan hanya saya yang menunggu, melainkan juga teman-teman, kerabat, dan orang-orang di luar sana, pasti menunggu cerpen dari Jellal-san. Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

"Surat dari penggemar, huh?"

"Masih ada banyak, itu hanya salah satunya"

"Oh, begitu. Aku tetap tidak peduli, terserah mereka saja mau berkata apa"

"Jellal Fernandes yang kukenal, tidak mungkin berkata seperti tadi. Sejak kapan, kamu menjadi begitu dingin dan kasar? Acuh tak acuh terhadap perasaan orang lain? Dan mencapkakkan adik sendiri?" bisik Gajeel-san, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jellal, membuat dia terdiam sejenak

Skak mat! Mungkin sekarang pikirannya berubah total―tergambar jelas dari berapa waktu yang dia butuhkan, untuk memberi respon. Pembicaraan tersebut belumlah selesai, tetapi Jellal sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membiarkan pintu terbuka dan Gajeel-san seorang diri. Sudah saatnya bagiku balik ke dalam kelas, melewatkan dua jam pelajaran demi memenuhi rasa penasaran. Aku tidak salah mengambil tindakan, benar bukan? Meski bodoh, mencampuri urusan orang lain―dan sebenarnya dia tidak menginginkanmu ikut terlibat.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

"Hoi" panggil Jellal terdengar kasar, membuat air mukaku berubah seketika

"Tidak perlu marah, ada perlu apa?" balasku tak kalah kasar, pagi-pagi begini sudah mau cari ribut

"Kamu menguping pembicaraanku dengan si tua bangka itu, iyakan?"

"Hahahaha...apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Perutku lapar sekali nih, sudah dulu, ya!"

Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya?! Usai berlari menuju atap sekolah, aku mengatur nafas terlebih dahulu, sebelum duduk di atas lantai sambil menyantap bekal. Apa Jellal memiliki indra keenam? Atau mungkin anak indigo?! Mau dipikirkan berapa kali pun, tetap saja menyeramkan. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan―setiap kali mengingat perkataannya barusan. Untung saja, dia tidak keras kepala, jika iya kemana pun aku pergi, anak itu pasti sudah membututi dari belakang. Lagi pula, Jellal bukan seorang stalker...

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Semua murid tengah bersiap-siap pulang, begitu juga denganku. Gerakannya menjadi sangat lambat, gumamku dalam hati, masih memperhatikan dari jarak jauh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal, si anak super kurang ajar. Saat dia beranjak bangkit, aku langsung memasang posisi siaga, diam-diam mengikuti di belakang punggungnya. Ternyata benar firasatku, dia berubah pikiran dan justru pergi, ke perusahaan majalah milik Gajeel-san.

Baru pertama kali bagiku, datang ke tempat seperti ini bukan karena tour sekolah. Entah mengapa, aku dapat masuk dengan sangat mudah, mungkin karena mengenakan seragam. Jadi mereka pikir, murid-murid dari SMA Fairy Tail ingin melakukan wawancara, atau sekedar berkunjung. Kepadatan aktivitas terlihat jelas, ada sekitar seribu pegawai lebih di dalam sana. Tidak heran kalau bangunannya megah dan bertingkat. Selain majalah, Gajeel-san juga memiliki progam televisi, serta surat kabar berupa koran. Sukses bukan kepalang!

Sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x4 Jellal masuki, dan di dalam sana, Gajeel-san menunggu kedatangannya, bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan, berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Paras dan baju yang dia kenakan membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, dan tanpa sadar, aku semakin mendekat waktu memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Masuklah ke dalam, nona yang berada di luar sana"

Gawat! Sekarang, baik Gajeel-san maupun Jellal sudah mengetahui keberadaanku. Apa yang harus, kulakukan?

Bersambung...

A/N : Author minta maaf, karena chapter tiga-nya gak kunjung dipublish. Kritis wifi dan gak punya kuota. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kamu membuntutiku rupanya?!" teriak Jellal penuh emosi, namun kemudian dia menghela nafas dalam, berusaha meredam amarahnya

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, usai mendengar pertanyaan dari Jellal. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa harus begini sih, jadinya? Hendak melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana. Seorang _body guard_ berbadan besar, langsung mengahalangi jalan di depan, membuatku terdiam sejenak. Celah satu-satunya sudah ditutupi. Entah kenapa, Gajeel-san tidak membiarkanku kabur. Apa mungkin, karena dia pikir, aku terlibat suatu hubungan dengan Jellal? Ya ampun, kesalahpahaman macam apa ini?

"Beritau aku. Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu, Jellal?" benar saja, Gajeel-san bertanya tentang hubungan kami berdua, yang langsung dibalas dengan nada ketus olehnya

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Lagi pula, memangnya kamu siapa? Seenak jidat bertanya, mengenai hubungan orang lain"

"Jangan marah. Aku penasaran, itu saja. Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama. Kamu datang kesini, karena menyetujui tawaranku?"

"Kata siapa, aku ingin merebut Wendy kembali"

"Heh? Permintaan macam apa itu? Atau mungkin deklarasi perang? Kau mau, aku mengembalikan gadis kecil ini, dengan cuma-cuma?" ucap Gajeel-san setengah menggoda, mengelus dagu Wendy lembut, sampai membuatnya merasa gelisah

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari adikku!"

Ternyata memang, dia sudah gila. Apa maksudnya, melayangkan tinju pada Gajeel-san?! Seorang pria besar berjas hitam menahan pukulan itu, lalu balas menyerang, dan sukses mengenai pipi Jellal sampai bengkak. Melawan adalah tindakan sia-sia, seharusnya kamu mengetahui hal tersebut! Apa mungkin, dia benar-benar serius menyatakan perang, dengan boss perusahaan? Jika begitu jadinya, kau pasti sudah kalah dari awal, bahkan sebelum dimulai pun. Takdir pasti berkata demikian. Jellal bangkit berdiri usai mendapat serangan mendadak, menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Keterlaluan sekali. Pak tua sepertimu, berani memukul anak SMA. Mungkin aku bisa melaporkan hal ini ke polisi. Lalu perusahaanmu akan ditutup, tak lama lagi" ucapan macam apa itu? Terdengar seperti meremehkan

 _Body guard_ sewaan Gajeel-san tersulut emosinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pria berjas hitam itu langsung melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi, kalau tidak dihentikan langsung oleh bossnya, mungkin Jellal sudah tewas sekarang. Namun, dia menunjukkan seringai penuh kemenangan, seakan berkata 'Aku pasti bisa, merebut Wendy paksa darimu', apa pun pemikirannya sekarang, jelas mempengaruhi tindakannya beberapa waktu ke depan. Ketukan jari terdengar berirama, Gajeel-san masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Jellal.

"Menyenangkan rasanya, dipukul oleh _body guard_ -ku?"

"Begitulah. Dia sampai membuatku babak belur seperti ini. Kamu boleh menghajarku, tetapi jangan berbuat macam-macam pada Wendy. Aku tidak akan segan, jika tua bangka sepertimu bertindak senonoh" terpancar jelas dari peringatan tadi, Jellal sangat serius. Bahkan dia sampai menarik kerah jas putih Gajeel-san, membuatnya menampakkan senyum penuh misteri

Usai memetik jari, para _body guard_ tersebut langsung menodongkan pistol, pada kepalaku dan Jellal. Tunggu, kenapa nyawa kami ikut dipermainkan? Aku hendak mengajukan protes, tetapi pria berbadan besar itu―yang tadi menghalangi jalan keluar, mendekap bagian mulut sampai suara yang keluar, teredam seketika. Dia juga tidak segan-segan, mencengkram kuat rahangku. Mungkin tak lama lagi, aku bisa menjadi seorang tunawicara, rasanya seperti mau patah! Menyakitkan, mengerikan! Kekuatan untuk melawan balik pun, mendadak hilang entah kemana.

"Hentikan! Kalau begini terus, rahang Erza bisa patah! Kamu mau, bertanggung jawab pada orang tuanya, jika dia terluka atau apa?!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah melawan. Aku akan membebaskan Wendy, dengan syarat kamu mau bertukar posisi" tawaran yang diberikan memang terbatas. Membuat Jellal harus berpikir matang, supaya tidak salah mengambil langkah

"Gajeel-sama, mana bisa begitu? Aku sudah berjanji akan melunasi hutang ayah dan ibu, jadi lepaskan nii..."

"DIAM KAMU!"

 _PLAKKK!_

Tamparan maut itu mendaratkan warna merah, yang membekas pada pipi Wendy. Hati Jellal serasa teriris melihatnya. Apalah daya, kesempatan untuk membalik keadaan pun, adalah nol persen. Kami bertiga terdiam sejenak, tidak tau meski berbuat apa. Hingga mendadak, kedua _body guard_ yang menodongkan pistol, terlihat ingin menarik pelatuknya. Gajeel-san kembali memetik jari, isyarat sederhana namun sangat mengerikan. Mereka sengaja melakukannya perlahan-lahan, demi menakuti Jellal supaya dia setuju, tetapi mulut itu tetap bungkam, belum bisa memberi jawaban.

"Kehilangan satu orang tidaklah menyakitkan. Bagaimana kalau dua?" tanya Gajeel-san yang masih memimpin situasi dan kondisi. Kini bukan hanya kami berdua, tetapi Wendy juga ditodongi pistol

"Tunggu, mana boleh kamu menakuti adikku? Padahal dia sudah bekerja untukmu, bertahun-tahun lamanya"

"Kerjanya memang bagus. Tetapi, dia suka sekali membangkang perintah. Mungkin kamu tidak mengetahuinya, aku sering memukul adikmu sampai berteriak 'nii-chan, nii-chan', terdengar manis, bukan?"

"Perbuatanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Humph...sifat keras kepalamu terpaksa membuatku, mengeluarkan pilihan ketiga. Serahkan buku itu, maka kamu dan Wendy akan terbebas dari hutang"

Buku apa yang dimaksud? Oh, aku ingat. Saat ke rumahnya kemarin, Jellal sempat berkata, untuk tidak membuka berangkas, karena di sana ada barang berharga, dan mungkin semua ini berhubungan satu sama lain. Aku lebih memilih bungkam, karena buka mulut bisa saja memperburuk keadaan. Lagi pula, barang yang dimaksud tidaklah jelas, sempat menimbulkan teka-teki dalam benakku. Suasana kembali hening seperti tadi, Gajeel-san tak bosan menunggu.

"Tidak akan pernah sampai kapan pun. Orang jahat sepertimu, pasti menggunakannya demi kepentingan pribadi. Buku itu tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan yang salah, bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin membakarnya"

"Bakar saja jika berani, maka hal yang kamu lakukan, akan menjadi kenyataan. Mau melihat, orang-orang yang namanya tertulis di sana, terbakar tepat di depanmu?"

"Berisik sekali mulutmu. Lepaskan, aku tidak lagi memiliki niat untuk menghajar bossmu" ucap Jellal yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka berdua. Syukurlah, aku bisa menghela nafas lega sekarang

"Jadi, kamu memilih yang ke berapa?"

"Aku, Jellal Fernandes, dengan ini mendeklarasikan perang terhadap Gajeel Redfox, pemimpin surat kabar Demos. Tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

"Menarik. Baiklah, aku terima pernyataan perang darimu"

Otaknya sangat bermasalah, sangat, sangat, bermasalah. Dia pikir, manusia sekarang hidup pada zaman perang apa? Jellal keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Wendy yang nyaris menitihkan air mata, namun tidak dia pedulikan. Aku mengikuti dari belakang, hanya bisa menatap iba, tanpa memberi bantuan. Hari sudah sore, ternyata pertengkaran mereka memakan cukup banyak waktu. Langkah kakinya mendadak lebih cepat dibanding tadi siang, aku agak kewalahan saat berusaha mengikuti. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan, sampai-sampai keadaan sekitar pun, bagaikan angin lalu.

"Hey, jangan terlalu cepat!" teriakku memegang erat tangan Jellal. Jika tidak, anak itu pasti terus berjalan, dan tak lama kemudian, mobil akan menbaraknya tanpa segan-segan

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku? Rumahmu bukan di daerah sini Erza!" dia balas berteriak, menampilkan ekspresi marah bercampur pilu

"Biar saja, aku masih memiliki waktu. Kenapa kamu menyatakan perang? Wendy hampir menangis, karena tindakan gegabah darimu! Mau membuang nyawa begitu saja? Pikirkan juga perasaan adikmu, dia masih membutuhkan kakaknya"

"Ini urusanku, tidak perlu ikut campur. Pulanglah sekarang juga"

"Terserah mau menasehatiku atau apa. Tetapi, aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga, karena kita adalah teman"

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan, aku tidak meminta..."

"Apa hubungan pertemanan, harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu, baru bisa direstui? Kamu pikir, ini pernikahan apa? Sampai harus menolak segala"

"Cih...aku pasti menyelamatkanmu, Wendy" gumam Jellal pada dirinya sendiri, dan tak lama kemudian matahari pun terbenam di ufuk barat

 _Sementara itu Gajeel..._

Seorang wanita berambut biru, dengan bando kuning yang selalu melekat di kepalanya, tengah menghadap di depan meja Gajeel. Suasana di antara mereka berdua nampak tegang. Namun dia tetap mengembangkan senyum. Merasa bangga, karena tuannya meminta bantuan secara langsung.

"Levy, aku mempunyai tugas untukmu, dan ini sangat penting"

"Katakan saja, Gajeel-sama. Saya siap membantu anda"

"Awasilah orang ini. Dia teman Jellal, yang bernama Erza Scarlet" ucap Gajeel sambil memberikan selembar foto, yang diam-diam diambil sewaktu pertengkaran tadi

"Saya hanya perlu mengawasinya? Bagaimana dengan Jellal-san?"

"Hmmm...sebenarnya bukan sekedar mengawasi saja. Levy, apa aku bisa mempercayakan misi ini padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Saya pasti bisa melaksanakan amanat dari tuan"

"Jika salah satu dari mereka membongkar rahasia perusahaan. Aku ingin, kamu menembak di tempat"

 _GULP!_

Tegukan ludah pada kerongkongannya terdengar jelas. Misi ini sangat berbahaya, apalagi berkaitan dengan pembunuhan, dan targetnya adalah murid SMA. Levy sempat merasa ragu, namun dia berusaha menutupi hal tersebut, supaya Gajeel tetap memberi kepercayaan penuh.

"Siap laksanakan, Gajeel-sama!"

Dan begitulah. Keesokan harinya, Levy mengawasi mereka berdua dari jauh.

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

NLORENZ : Oke dehh, pasti dilanjut kok. Thx ya udh review

Shinami-chan : Thx ya udh review, pasti dilanjut kok

SOUSA : Oke, thx ya udh review

NlorenZo : Thx ya udh review. Omong-omong pen name nya sama kayak NLORENZ? Yep, tinggal nunggu romance aja deh, yang sabar ya

Kasumi Yukimura : Sama aja udh kasih comment atuh, wkwkwkw. Thx ya udh review, ikuti terus kelanjutannya

Fic of Delusion : Bisa jadi tuh, wkwkwkw. Jadi ketawa sendiri baca review kamu. Thx ya udh review


	5. Chapter 5

Perasaanku gelisah sedari tadi, merasa diikuti oleh seseorang dari belakang. Namun anehnya, Jellal tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Mungkin hanya firasat saja. Aku sengaja menunggu di depan rumahnya, supaya dia tidak lagi kesiangan dan terlambat. Dan beginilah sekarang, kami berangkat bersama menuju sekolah, menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dalam benak setiap murid. Mungkin mereka merasa aneh, karena aku, yang terkenal penyendiri berjalan dengan murid berandal.

"Hoi, berhenti!" teriak seseorang lantang, yang langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku dan Jellal. Ternyata mereka berdua, aku pikir murid lain

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu dan Gray. Meski termasuk murid berandal, mereka tidaklah berkompromi dengan Jellal, justru bermusuhan juga saling membenci. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan? Meminta kami membayar biaya masuk ke dalam sekolah? Memalak? Mengajak berkelahi? Pasti tidak jauh dari semua itu. Aku terdiam menunggu jawaban, sedangkan beberapa murid yang hendak masuk, mundur beberapa langkah karena takut. Suasana tegang ini cukup mengerikan.

"Sejak kapan kamu memiliki pacar, Jellal?" tanya Gray memperhatikanku. Mulai dari pucuk kepala sampai bawah kaki, pandangannya terlihat seperti orang mesum

"Erza bukan pacarku. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun, termasuk berteman"

"Lho, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kemarin. Apa hubungan pertemanan..."

"'Apa hubungan pertemanan, harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu, baru bisa direstui? Kamu pikir, ini pernikahan apa?' Iya, iya, aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, Erza Scarlet. Kamu mengambil kutipan itu dari buku Lucy-sensei, yang berjudul Tomodachi. Puas?" entah kenapa, dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan

"Jangan mengabaikan kami berdua. Kalau mau masuk, serahkan dulu uangmu!" bentak Natsu memalak seluruh murid yang ada. Membuat keadaan semakin bertambah buruk

"Memangnya, gerbang ini peninggalan nenek moyangmu apa?!" bentakku tanpa rasa gentar sedikit pun. Sudah cukup lama, aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka berdua. Ketua kelas dan guru saja, ketakutan sewaktu mendengar permintaan tersebut

"Mau melawan, huh...?!"

"Kamu pikir aku takut apa?!"

Sementara itu, dibalik tiang listrik. Ada seorang wanita berambut biru, dengan bando kuning menghiasi kepalanya, memegang handphone hendak memberitau situasi. Dia adalah Levy, orang yang disewa oleh Gajeel, untuk memperhatikan Erza dan Jellal. Menyuruhnya tembak mati di tempat, jika salah satu dari mereka membocorkan rahasia perusahaan. Usai terhubung, dengan sigap dia melaporkan setiap kejadian serinci-rincinya. Mulai dari awal berangkat, sampai pertengkaran di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ada dua murid pria, yang sedang memulai pertengkaran dengan Erza-san"

"Siapa mereka? Temannya Jellal?" tanya sebuah suara, yang menunggu laporan berikut dan berikutnya lagi dari perusahaan

"Identitas belum diketahui. Saya akan menyelidiknya lebih jauh."

"Setelah diidentifikasi, jangan lupa hubungi saya lagi. Jika mereka berdua adalah teman Jellal, kamu tidak perlu segan menembak di tempat. Ingat, siapa pun yang berkompromi dengannya, harus mati!"

"Siap laksanakan!"

Pertengkaran masih berlanjut di antara Erza dan Natsu, sedangkan Jellal memperhatikan arah lain, yaitu belakang. Levy yang sadar, bahwa keberadaannya nyaris diketahui, langsung bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik. Tubuh mungilnya memberi keuntungan berarti, Gajeel tidak salah mengutus orang untuk misi tersebut. Meski seusia dengan mereka, dia bukanlah sekedar wanita biasa. Melainkan pembunuh juga seorang mata-mata professional.

"Berhenti!" teriak Jellal mendadak. Sukses membuat semua murid tersentak kaget, termasuk Levy

"Apa maksudmu, menghentikan pertarunganku dengan Erza?!" tanya Natsu tak terima. Siap melayangkan pukulan, jika tingkah Jellal dirasa semakin keterlaluan

"Cowok macam apa kalian berdua? Beraninya melawan perempuan. Aku heran, kenapa kalian sangat suka mengangguku? Kamu juga, sampai menunggu di depan rumahku dan tindakanmu sangat menyebalkan! Jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku. Perkataan ini berlaku untuk kalian semua. Natsu, Gray, jika kalian masih berani, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Sampai di sini saja"

Bola mata Levy membulat sempurna, usai diteriaki semua langsung berhenti! Dia bisa merasakannya, karena jarak mereka tidak terpaut jauh. Aura macam apa yang dipancarkan? Begitu kuat namun bukan keinginan untuk membunuh, bukan juga balas dendam. Tersadar dari lamunan, Levy segera menghubungi nomor pribadi Gajeel, kembali memberi laporan.

"Pertengkaran mereka dihentikan oleh Jellal-san. Bahkan dia meminta semua murid, agar tidak mendekatinya lagi. Juga memberi ancaman pada Gray-san dan Natsu-san, yang tadi bertengkar dengan Erza-san"

"Begitu, ya...mungkin dia sengaja menagatakannya, karena mengetahui tujuanmu. Levy, mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah. Kita tidak mengetahui, apa motif Jellal mengatakan hal tersebut. Bisa saja dia mengetahui keberadaanmu"

"Baiklah Gajeel-sama. Oh iya, apa yang harus saya lakukan terhadap Gray-san dan Natsu-san?"

"Sepertinya mereka bukan teman Jellal. Abaikan saja kedua orang itu. Fokus terhadap Erza dan Jellal saja"

"Sesuai perintah anda"

Back to Erza POV

Aneh sekali, kenapa dia mendadak marah begitu? Sampai menyuruh kami semua, untuk menjauhinya. Apa mungkin sedang PMS? Hahahaha...yang benar saja, lagi pula Jellal itu pria, bukan wanita. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua belas. Baru kali ini terjadi keterlambatan massal, kalau saja si berandal Gray dan Natsu tidak terlalu banyak berulah. Guru pun angkat tangan, jika menyangkut masalah mereka berdua. Sayang, di sekolah kami belum ada guru BK pengganti. Kalau ada, habislah kalian.

"Anak-anak, keluarkan buku cetak kalian halaman lima ratus lima. Kita akan mempelajari bab baru"

Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Laxus-sensei terlihat membawa setumpuk kertas ulangan beberapa hari lalu. Biasanya dibagikan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Bagi yang mendapat nilai jelek, maka dipanggil ke ruang guru. Menurut pengakuan dari beberapa murid, mereka diceramahi sampai kuping terasa panas, bahkan tak jarang dipukul menggunakan kayu rotan. Guru killer memang berbeda, karena itulah semuanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin, meski cara yang digunakan, tidak selalu halal.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

"Jellal, ikut ke ruang guru sekarang juga"

Sudah kuduga, dia pasti dipanggil! Natsu dan Gray saja tidak, mengapa kamu sangat bodoh?! Aku berlari keluar kelas, kini memperhatikan Jellal dari kejauhan. Kira-kira, bagaimana caranya, supaya aku bisa menguping dari jarak dekat? Berpura-pura konsultasi dengan Yajima-sensei, yaitu guru seni budaya yang mengajar kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, mengenai cara menggambar manusia terdengar cukup bagus.

"Yajima-sensei. Saya mau bertanya tentang cara menggambar mata. Apa sensei punya waktu?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Mau bagaimana lagi. Jujur saja, aku kurang tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Sewaktu sensei menjelaskan panjang lebar, aku mengalihkan perhatian dan mulai beraksi. Laxus-sensei sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah, apalagi dilihat dari dekat. Tetapi Jellal nampak biasa saja, atau mungkin dia masa bodo?

"Kamu ini bagaimana?! Nilai ulangan dari awal sampai sekarang, terus mendapat nol. Saya tidak pernah, bertemu dengan murid sepertimu seumur hidup mengajar di sini"

"Itu artinya, saya cukup membekas di hati sensei"

"Mau bermain-main dengan saya?! Ulurkan tanganmu, cepat!"

Suara pukulan rotan terdengar jelas. Aku yang tidak kena hukum saja, merinding saat melihat tangan Jellal penuh belang-belang warna ungu. Yajima-sensei sempat memanggil namaku berulang kali. Namun suara lainnya, seakan ditelan bulat oleh alam bawah sadar. Hanya itu, yang terngiang di dalam telinga sekarang. Perasaan apa ini? Aku ingin menghentikan Laxus-sensei, aku benci melihat para guru yang tidak memiliki kepedulian, tetapi aku paling benci, ketika melihatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sensei, saya mohon berhentilah memukul Jellal!"

"Tidak bisa, anak ini sudah keterlaluan! Kalau bisa, dia harus di DO sekarang juga!" kejam...entah mengapa terdengar sangat kejam...

"Jellal, minta maaflah pada Laxus-sensei!"

"Apa maksudmu, menyuruhku..."

"Cepat lakukan! Aku akan ikut minta maaf bersamamu"

"Ma...maafkan saya, se-sensei..." untung saja Jellal masih tau malu. Dengan paksa, aku menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Karena Laxus-sensei paling anti, terhadap murid yang tidak tau sopan santun

"Saya juga ingin meminta maaf, atas perilaku Jellal terhadap sensei. Mulai sekarang, saya akan membantunya belajar, jadi tenang saja"

"Target apa, yang kamu tetapkan padanya?"

"Mendapat nilai seratus, saat ulangan matematika dua hari ke depan. Kenaikan nilai pada mata pelajaran lain, dan segala hal, yang sekiranya bisa saya lakukan"

"Pegang janjimu, Erza. Baiklah, jika dia yang melakukannya, saya percaya Jellal bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Pergilah ke kelas"

"Terima kasih sudah memberi kepercayaan, sensei!"

Terdengar gila memang, tetapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara, supaya Jellal tidak lagi dihukum. Kalau aku gagal, Laxus-sensei tidak mungkin mau memaafkanku sampai lulus nanti. Beliau bukanlah guru berperangi baik, dia begitu tegas dan sangat menuntut, terutama dalam hal menepati janji. Kami melewati ruanng BK, yang sudah kosong sejak satu bulan lalu. Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang murid, sepertinya dia kelas sembilan SMP. Entah iseng atau apa, Jellal membelai rambutnya sambil berjalan, kemudian berlalu. Ternyata dia genit juga.

"Aku pikir kamu bukan laki-laki" ucapku cekikikan tidak jelas. Merasa lucu saja, jika Jellal melakukan hal barusan

"Bukankah jelas? Padahal aku sudah memperingatimu, untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi denganku" masih saja keras kepala, itu baru Jellal yang kukenal

"Ancaman darimu tidak berarti apa pun. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga"

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Terserah, tetapi aku ingin kamu ikhlas saat mengatakannya"

"Kapan-kapan saja. Aku belum siap"

Mungkin dia sudah membuka hatinya padaku. Bel usai istirahat pertama berbunyi, dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan seperti biasa. Aku berpikir, untuk memberinya kursus kilat hari ini juga. Laxus-sensei terkesan meremahkanku tadi. Lagi pula, orang sehebat apa, yang bisa mengajari anak didiknya dalam waktu dua hari, lalu dia mendapat nilai seratus, padahal sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran tersebut. Gila adalah satu kata yang tepat, untuk menggambarkan tuntutanku pada Jellal. Apa dia merasa terbebani? Sangat membenciku? Merasa sok digurui? Setidaknya beritau aku...

Sewaktu bel pulang berbunyi. Aku masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas menggambar. Yajima-sensei mendadak kejam, kami tidak boleh pulang jika belum selesai, kalau ketahuan kabur maka mendapat nilai nol. Jellal pergi terlebih dahulu, mana mungkin dia mau menungguku. Kira-kira apa kegiatannya setelah pulang sekolah? Menonton anime lagi? Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, aku sudah bisa menerka. Dia berkata, tidak akan pernah menulis lagi, memutuskan berhenti dan menjadi seorang otaku. Mengecewakan...sangat mengecewakan...

Terlalu penasaran, aku mempercepat gerakan sampai-sampai kertasnya nyaris robek. Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga, karena aku baru selesai, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat dua puluh menit, paling buntut dari semua murid. Tas di atas meja langsung kusambar, berlari menuruni tangga, keluar dari sekolah dan pergi tanpa arah tujuan jelas. Saat melewati taman kota, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Jellal tengah menunggu seseorang, mungkin saja begitiu.

"Kamu belum pulang?"

"He-hey...untuk apa kamu mengikutiku sampai kesini? Mau jadi stalker dadakan?"

"Kata siapa?! Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Seseorang menaruh surat kaleng dalam loker, dia memintaku pergi ke taman kota. Karena penasaran, ya sudah ku turuti saja"

"Terlalu mencurigakan, kalau dia menipumu bagaimana? Soal deklarasi perang..."

"Asal kamu tau saja, aku memiliki rencana sendiri, yaitu membocorkan rahasia perusahaan. Gajeel tidak akan bisa lari" ucap Jellal seakan mengetahui, apa maksud dari perkataanku barusan. Tu-tunggu...ada yang janggal dari perkataannya

"Ra-rahasia perusahaan?! Darimana kamu mengetahui hal rahasia semacam itu?!"

"MINGGIR! KAMU BISA TERTEMBAK NANTI!"

"Tertembak...maksudmu...?"

Tanpa berkata apa pun, dia langsung mendorongku ke arah samping, sehingga berbenturan cukup keras dengan tanah. Peluru berkecepatan tinggi melesat tanpa suara, membuat kaki Jellal terkena imbas akibat tembakan tersebut. Ada apa ini? Darimana datangnya? Aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung, darah segar terus mengalir, dari luka yang terbilang cukup besar. Bodoh, kenapa aku malah melamun?! Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Lapor Gajeel-sama. Saya gagal membunuh Jellal-san, tetapi berhasil mengenai kakinya" ujar Levy memasang handphone di telinga. Dari atas pohon, yang terletak cukup jauh dari taman kota. Cukup strategis untuk seorang sniper

"Kamu tidak boleh gagal lagi, dia mengetahui rahasia perusahaan. Saya akan mengganti perintah, bunuh mereka berdua bagaimana pun juga! Setelah itu ambil buku, yang tersimpan di berangkas kamar Jellal"

"Perintahmu adalah mutlak, Gajeel-sama"

"Mulai besok, kamu hanya fokus mengawasi Jellal. Tugas memantau Erza, akan saya serahkan pada orang lain. Bekerjalah dan jangan membantah!"

Namun dalam hatinya, Levy tidak menerima keputusan itu. Apa Gajeel tidak mempercayinya lagi? Sehingga merikurt orang lain, untuk ikut ambil bagian? Dia meloncat turun, mendarat mulus di atas tanah, dan bersiap melaksanakan tugasnya yang sekarang.

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Kasumi Yukimura : Thx ya udh review. Udah update nih, gimana chap 5-nya?

NlorenZo : Mungkin ke depannya bakal lebih lama update, aku belum bikin chap 6-nya, wkwkwkw. Thx ya udh review

Fic of Delusion : Pasti tuh bakal panjang. Author sendiri belum tau mau bikin ending yang kayak gimana. Hobbynya bikin konflik rumit, ujung2nya suka hiatus. Semoga sih enggak. Thx ya udh review

Momo Katsuhira-chan : Thx ya cc udh review, hatiku berbunga-bunga /lebai. Iya, alurnya agak kecepetan karena aku kurang ide. Semoga chap ini alurnya lumayan lama, namun gak bikin bosen. Bisa jadi tuh, kita lihat aja kelanjutannya

sukram : Yo, salam kenal juga. Kalo berkenan silahkan tunggu. Lagi gak mood bikin romance. Thx ya udh review. Semoga suka chap 5-nya


	6. Chapter 6

_Keesokan harinya..._

Ya, aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Dokter berkata keadaan Jellal baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat selama tiga hari dan dia mampu kembali bersekolah. Aku melewati rumahnya lagi hari ini, niat untuk menyapa lebih baik ku urungkan, anak itu benci kan, jika aku menungguinya di depan pintu? Sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima belas, keinginan _ngaret_ pun terpenuhi. Sialnya kedatanganku bersamaan dengan Gray dan Natsu, mereka mau berulah apa kira-kira?

"Mana pacarmu? Jangan-jangan dia membolos" ledek si rambut raven acak-acakan. Aku nyaris menghajarnya jika gagal menahan emosi

"Jellal terluka, jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Kalau anak itu bolos, aku akan menghajarnya sampai dia jera" balasku acuh tak acuh. Hendak pergi menuju kelas, namun mereka masih ingin cari gara-gara rupanya

"Halah, Jellal pasti bohong. Kamu mengetahuinya dari mana? Paling ditelpon, lalu dia berkata 'maaf, aku terluka karena jatuh dari sepeda'. Hahaha...lelucon yang lucu sekali!" Natsu ikut nimbrug, membuat suasana hatiku bertambah jengkel

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Bye!"

Apa yang kalian ketahui? Jangan asal menuduh tanpa bukti konkret! Aku terus menyalahkan diri sendiri sejak kemarin, semua ini salahku, sehingga Jellal terluka dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Pasti bukan hanya mereka yang tidak percaya, melainkan pula Laxus-sensei, Yajima-sensei. Siapa pun mengenalnya sebagai murid badung, mau dicela bagaimana pun kenyataan tetap berkata demikian.

Aku menarik kursi guna diduduki. Pelajaran dimulai ketika bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau! Materi baru dari Laxus-sensei bagai angin lalu, yang asal berhembus lalu lewat begitu saja. Mendadak, kami semua dikejutkan oleh suara speaker. Mengenai murid yang dipanggil ke ruang BP.

 _Panggilan kepada Natsu dan Gray dari kelas sepuluh A, harap datang ke ruang BP segera. Sekali lagi saya ulangi..._

Murid di kelas mulai membicarakan hal tersebut, namaku ikut terbawa arus secara sengaja. Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak dipanggil? Padahal kejadian kemarin, adalah setengah dari kesalahanku. Jellal yang mengentikan pertengkaran kami bertiga, jadi menurutku wajar jika dia tidak disuruh ikut. Natsu dan Gray keluar kelas, bahkan melontarkan pandangan benci. Mereka iri karena aku tidak disalahkan, hahaha...tau rasa kalian berdua!

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian..._

Aneh, kenapa si duo berandal itu tak kunjung balik? Diceramahi habis-habisan sejam lamanya? Mungkin. Aku sedang mencatat rumus di buku tulis, sampai pensil pilotku patah akibat panggilan mendadak. Ternyata memang mustahil, dibebaskan cuma-cuma sebelum menghadap dan diceramahi. Baiklah, kita ambil sisi positifnya, dengan begitu aku dapat mengetahui, wajah guru BP yang baru itu seperti apa. Garang kah? Normal? Terlihat baik? Semoga jatuh pada pilihan ke tiga.

 _Sekali lagi, kepada Erza Scarlet dari kelas sepuluh A, harap datang ke ruang BP segera._

Berhentilah memakai toa, aku mendengarmu! Natsu dan Gray baru keluar dari sana, memasang ekspresi kacau balau yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku mempercepat langkah menghampiri, ingin bertanya tentang ceramah macam apa, hingga mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Terlihat baik apanya, pasti beliau amat sangat garang, melebihi macan betina? Seperti gajah mengamuk? Wanita sedang PMS?! Mana yang lebih seram?

"K...ka...kau di-dipanggil, ce...ce...cepat...ma...asuk..." perintah Gray terbata-bata

"Hey, apa yang guru BP lakukan pada kalian?" tanyaku bergidik ngerti. Sama sekali tidak lucu, jika aku menjadi mirip dengan mereka

"Ma-maaf...ka...ka...kami ti...di...disuruh...di...diam..." Natsu juga! Si duo berandal dikalahkan ceramah lima menit guru BP!

"Emm...baiklah"

Mau kabur kemana lagi? Masalah justru semakin gawat, jika sembarangan kabur. Pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali, menampilan sesosok wanita muda bernama Mirajane Strauss. Aku mengetahuinya, dari papan nama berbahan alumunium, yang berada di samping kiri meja. Beliau terlihat sepeti guru baik-baik, mungkin hanya galak pada murid nakal. Aku juga betindak gegabah kemarin, berarti sama saja dengan mereka berdua.

"Silahkan duduk, Erza-san"

"Te-terima kasih. Soal masalah kemarin..."

"H'ai, saya memanggilmu karena terlibat. Jangan takut, saya berjanji tidak akan menghukum atau memberi ceramah panjang lebar" justru aku bertambah takut saat mendengarnya! Topeng berwajah manis itu...apa yang berada dibaliknya?!

"Jadi?"

"Sifatmu yang ingin menegakkan keadilan, patut saya ancungi jempol. Kalau Erza-san tidak melawan, Gray-san dan Natsu-san pasti semakin membabi buta. Sebagai guru saya harus maklum, tentang keinginan muridnya untuk memberantas kejahatan. Tetapi..."

"Te-tetapi apa?!" tanpa disadari volume suaraku naik drastis. Soal perkataan beliau tadi pasti bohong seratus persen

"Lain kali jangan gegabah, jika Erza-san dihajar bagaimana? Orang tuamu khawatir nanti"

"Maafkan saya"

Syukurlah, terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih! Jantungku hampir copot, sewaktu Mira-sensei mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Belum lama bergembira hati, beliau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk ke dalam kelas. Ada apa lagi? Ya, tenang saja, kemungkinanku selamat melebihi lima puluh persen.

"Apa Jellal-san tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Dia terluka dan harus beristirahat tiga hari lamanya. Mira-sensei mau memanggilnya?"

"Begitulah, saya mau menasehatinya agar lebih serius dalam mengikuti pelajaran"

"Sensei tenang saja! Saya berjanji pada Laxus-sensei, akan memperbaiki nilainya dalam semua mata pelajaran"

"Bukankah tugas itu terlalu berat?"

"Sama sekali tidak, saya percaya mampu mengembannya. E...eto...bolehkah saya...?"

"Silahkah masuk kelas. Maaf menganggumu"

Beda masalah, jika Jellal ikut dipanggil menghadap. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu mengunjunginya, apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus mengikuti kursus kilat sekarang juga. Ulangan matematika tinggal dua hari lagi, anak itu mana boleh seenak jidat santai di kamarnya, membaca manga dan menonton anime? Janjiku dipertaruhkan mulai hari ini. Laxus-sensei anti memaafkan kegagalan. Aku harus percaya padanya...

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Mira-sensei mencengat di depan gerbang, rupanya beliau ingin pulang bersamaku! Kesempatan langka, satu berbanding sepuluh ribu. Suasana di antara kami agak canggung, topik macam apa yang nikmat untuk dibicarakan? Fashion? Buku? Belum sempat buka mulut, Sensei memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Selanjutnya, Erza-san mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke rumah Jellal. Saya berinisiatif ingin memberi kursus kilat. Sensei, bolehkah saya bertanya?" jujur, aku ragu untuk mengungkit masalah tadi pagi. Namun rasa penasaran tidak membiarkanku berpikir dua kali

"Tanyakan saja"

"Apa yang Sensei lakukan pada Natsu dan Gray?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Saya memarahi mereka, mungkin terlalu berlebihan"

"Iya ya, mana mungkin sensei tidak memarahi mereka. Maaf jika tuduhan saya menyakiti hati. Natsu dan Gray...seperti dicuci otaknya. Ta-tapi, saya tau Mira-sensei adalah guru yang baik. Ja-jadi...itu mustahil!"

Sesampainya di rumah Jellal, aku menyelonong masuk dan menutup pintu keras, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Mira-sensei. Pertanyaanku tadi sama sekali tidak masuk akal, tetapi aku yakin, karena gejalanya persis yang buku katakan. Kaki telanjangku menimbulkan suara keriat-keriut sewaktu menaiki tangga. Lampu kamar Jellal mati, apa dia sedang tidur?

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

"Hoi, aku masuk ya!" seruku membuka pintu tanpa disuruh. Ternyata sibuk menonton anime. Aku langsung menghampiri, hendak memergoki perbuatannya yang salah total

"Kyaaaa!"

Teriakan moe macam apa itu? Aku mati dibuat kaget oleh penampakan hantu di layar laptopnya. Jellal menengok ke belakang, memasang wajah masam usai melihatku yang datang seperti maling. Gagal sudah rencanaku mengagetkannya.

"Tamu tak diundang..." gumam Jellal datar

"DIAM! Aku berbaik hati datang ke sini, hanya untuk memberimu kursus kilat"

"Ya ampun, baik sekali jauh-jauh datang ke sini, hanya untuk mengajariku. Kamu pikir, itu yang akan ku katakan? Tidak!"

"Terserah kau badung!"

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur. Jangan diganggu" tolong hentikan sifat menyebalkanmu sehari ini saja! Walau terkesan kasar, aku menarik tangannya dan memaksa dia duduk di meja belajar. Mengeluarkan catatan dari dalam tas, juga beberapa lembar kertas berisi latihan matematika

"Isilah, jika kamu tidak mengerti tanyakan padaku"

Enaknya ngapain, ya? Aku menyalahkan lampu di pojok ruangan, mengambil buku di rak kayu sebelah meja belajar. Jellal punya banyak koleksi novel, namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah, buku usang bersampul merah tua, dengan cover bergambar bunga _bluebells_. Judulnya pun membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, yaitu 'Penyesalan Sebatang Kara di Kota Aifeel'. Ya, sebenarnya terserah si penulis, aku tidak berhak mencela.

"Buku apa ini? Seingatku belum pernah dipublikasikan, atau mungkin langka?" gumamku seorang diri. Perhatian Jellal turut direbut, menyambarnya kasar yang sontak mengagetkan

"A-aku sudah selesai" ucapnya terbata-bata. Dia tahu-tahu aneh

"O-oh, iya"

Jellal tentu marah, karena aku sembarangan melihat-lihat. Lima menit berlalu, berserta kecanggungan di antara kami berdua. Lingkaran merah mengisi buku latihan matematikanya. Hebat, benar semua.

"Sudah kuduga, kamu memang pintar. Mendapat nilai seratus pasti mudah. Kalahkah pula si duo berandal, di ulangan sebelumnya nilai mereka sembilan pulih lima"

"Mengalahkan Natsu dan Gray? Lucu sekali candaanmu. Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura? Mereka menyontekmu saat ulangan matematika"

 _Tik...tok...tik...tok..._

"Seharusnya kamu laporkan bodoh!"

"Itu urusanmu, untuk apa ku pedulikan?" cih! Aku membantu orang yang salah rupanya. Perutku semakin sulit diajak kompromi, terus-menerus mengeluarkan bunyi _kriukk..._ yang menganggu

"Punya makanan?"

"Belilah di luar. Memangnya aku ayahmu apa?"

Dia bukan tuan rumah yang baik. Perdebatan kami dihentikan suara bel, aku memeriksa dari atas lewat jendela. Beruntung sekali, ada yang membawa pesanan! Jellal menatap heran, mengekori di belakang punggungku. Seorang wanita pendek langsung menyodorkan sekotak pizza, aku menerimanya dan dia main pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanyaku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia mirip dengan perempuan yang waktu itu Jellal isengi. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sekedar menggeleng pelan, berlalu pergi entah kemana

"Pengantar pizza yang aneh" Jellal baru sampai di daun pintu. Kebetulan anak itu telah datang. "Pesan ini untukmu, bacalah" ucapku memberitaunya

 _From : Ultear_

 _Tante kelebihan memesan pizza. Ingat, harus dimakan selagi hangat._

Tulisannya cukup jelek untuk seukuran wanita. Aku menaiki tangga duluan, Jellal masih sibuk menganalisis, halaman belakang, sudut kertas, semua tak luput dari pengelihatan. Menantinya naik membuang banyak waktu, dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku makan duluan. Sepotong pizza bertoping peperoni, ditambah keju mozarella dan irisan paprika, sukses mengunggah selera makanku. Kata orang bule sih _delicious_.

"Cepat dimakan sebelum dingin. Enak lho"

"Jangan langsung dimakan, kalau beracun bagaimana?!" Firasatku berkata buruk. Ekspresi itu...Jellal...serius...

 _BRUKK!_

Normal POV

Melihat Erza pingsan di tempat, dengan sigap Jellal membawanya pergi ke puskesmas terdekat. Dia melupakan segala hal, mengunci pintu rumah, jendela, namun kesalahan paling fatal adalah, membiarkannya terbuka lebar. Si wanita pegantar pizza menyelonong masuk, memporak ponda kamar Jellal yang polos tanpa perlindungan ketat. Usai mengambilnya, dia melompat dari lantai dua, lalu mendarat mulus di atas rerumputan.

"Lapor Gajeel-sama, saya sudah mencuri buku yang anda minta"

"Bawalah kemari dan jangan sampai ketahuan"

"Siap laksanakan!"

 _Sedangkan Jellal di puskesmas..._

"Temanmu baik-baik saja. Hanya terpengaruh obat tidur yang dosisinya lumayan kuat. Besok pagi pun dia sadar"

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu" ucap Jellal angkat kaki. Matahari nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyadarinya dia mempercepat langkah. Orang tua Erza pasti khawatir, menunggu putri semata wayang mereka di rumah

Sepasang suami istri separuh baya, berdiri di depan pintu mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang. Jellal menghampiri, disambut senyuman hangat ketika mendapati Erza bersamanya dalam keadaan selamat.

"Anak om dan tante _ngantuk_. Tidak perlu khawatir, Erza sehat"

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya pulang. Mau bertamu?" tawar ibu Erza ramah

"Kapan-kapan saja. Sampai jumpa"

Masalah hari ini usai, kan? Pikir Jellal sambil menerawang langit oranye. Indah mau dilihat berapa kali pun.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _Kriing...kriing...kriing..._

Telepon rumah berbunyi nyaring, Jellal mengira salah memasang alaran, lagi pula baru jam setengah enam pagi. Gagang telepon diambil kasar, sadar ada yang tidak beres usai mendapati suara parau, dia bersiap-siap pasang telinga, untuk mendengarkan lawan bicara melapor.

"Halo. Maaf menganggumu Jellal-san. Erza diculik! Apa kamu bisa membantu tante..."

Kabel yang menyambungkan gagang telepon bergantungan di atas udara, meninggalkan pesan suara terakhir sebelum benar-benar ditutup.

" _Kami mohon, carilah Erza!"_

Bersambung...

Asking, asking, asking :

Erza : Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Bagaimana caranya Jellal tau, jika pizza itu beracun?

Me : Baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui. Ternyata Jellal memiliki seorang tante bernama Ultear. Dia tinggal di luar kota, dan pulang setiap bulan Desember. Pekerjaannya adalah sekretaris, apalagi Erza sempat berkata 'tulisannya cukup jelek untuk seukuran wanita', karena sebenarnya itu adalah tulisan Levy. Awal sekolah dimulai adalah kisaran bulan Juli, otomatis Jellal merasa aneh, karena tante-nya pulang lebih dulu tanpa memberi kabar.

Erza : Itu berarti, cara milik Levy mempunyai banyak celah.

Me : Yap, tetapi karena Erza tidak mengetahui apa pun, dan semua itu sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Rencana Levy bisa berjalan mulus.

Erza : Jellal juga memilki banyak misteri dalam dirinya. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan buku bersampul merah tua

Me : Buku itu memuat peristiwa-peristiwa penting. Ada kemungkinan besar, rahasia perusahaan dan kekejian Gajeel tersimpan di sana.

Erza : Jika memang benar, kenapa cerita ini dinamakan Penulis Takdir?

Me : Kenapa ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa Gajeel mendapatkan buku yang benar, atau mungkin salah

Balasan review :

NlorenZo : Udah update kok, aku buru2 bikin chap enam-nya hari Minggu, tetapi masih memperhatikan alur dll kok. Thx ya udh review

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya udh review, terima kasih juga atas donasinya! Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya

A/N : Mendadak sepi ini. Oke, hiatus dulu sambil nunggu review dan buat cerita lain, jaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Jellal POV

Sial, kenapa begini jadinya? Ternyata si tua bangka itu memang sengaja mempersulit! Aku berlari menaiki tangga, menimbulkan suara keriat-keriut yang diakibatkan alas berpondasi kayu puluhan tahun umurnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi, memilah baju, mematikan jam weker, bernafas pun rasanya seakan diburu! Orangtua Erza menunggu bantuanku, agar putri semata wayang mereka dapat ditemukan secepat mungkin.

Ku ambil gantungan dekat lemari baju, memasang setiap kancing pada urutan atas sampai bawah. Kaca cermin memantulkan bagian belakang punggungku, berbalut kemeja berwarna putih yang ujungnya dikeluarkan. Dari semua baju, kenapa harus seragam sekolah? Ya, biarlah! Aku hanya perlu menghindari Laxus-sensei dan masalah selesai.

"Tunggu aku, Erza! Jangan mati dulu" gumamku seorang diri dalam kamar, membuka pintu kasar yang membuat suara bising. Gajeel bukan orang baik-baik, siapa pun yang berurusan dengannya sama saja cari mati

 _Kriing...kriing...kriing..._

Dering telepon berbunyi nyaring, sedikit membuatku kesal atau sangat, sangat kesal. Padahal aku buru-buru, lebih baik dihiraukan atau diangkat? Mungkin itu dari anak buah Gajeel atau siapa, yang mau mengatakan kalau Erza diculik, lalu memintaku balik ke perusahaan, jika menolak akan diancam ini itu, bla...bla...bla...memikirkannya bikin pusing. Sekali lagi gangang telepon ku angkat, mendapati suara parau semacam lima belas menit lalu.

"Halo" sapaku pertama kali. Ah iya, aku baru ingat, tadi langsung pergi gara-gara panik berlebih

"Jellal-san, tante mohon bantulah kami mencari Erza. Dia...dia diculik!"

"Tante dan om tenang saja. Saya berjanji pasti menemukan Erza, dimana pun dia" ucapku terdengar menyakinkan, isak tangis terdengar lewat lubang telepon di genggaman tanganku, sebegitu senangnya kah?

"Terima kasih, terima kasih! Tante pikir kamu tidak peduli. Maaf telah salah sangka"

"Nanti saya kabari, jika Erza sudah ketemu"

Panggilan berakhir di menit pertama, aku sekedar asal menghitung, sih. Waktu berjalan mendahului dari pikiranku, memakan tiga jam agar bisa sampai ke Perusahaan Demos, belum lagi terpaksa melewati sekolah, gawat masalahnya kalau bertemu dengan guru, terutama si Natsu dan Gray. Tingkah mereka akhir-akhir ini menyebalkan, mengusik tanpa alasan jelas lah, mendekati Erza guna memicu perseteruan lah, dasar parasit!

"Eh, gimana kalo sepulang sekolah nanti kita main ke warnet di jalan x? Mau gak?" terkesan familiar...aku bersembunyi di balik tembok, tengah mencerna suara kedua pemuda di sebarang _zebra cross_ sana

"Boleh, kita main game online sampe puas! Tugas dari Laxus-sensei nyebelin banget, deh"

"Hahaha...apa susahnya, tinggal nyontek dan masalah selesai. Praktis tidak buang-buang tenaga" nada bicara yang menyebalkan itu pasti milik Gray. Disebelahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu, duo berandal di SMA Fairy Tail, kenapa pula aku harus bertemu mereka?

"Ada yang kurang, isengin si Jellal tuh ketinggalan. Biar tau rasa tuh bocah, seenak jidat ganggu pertarunganku sama Erza" kau yang bocah! Masalah itu sudah berlalu, tidak membawa berkah sebanyak apapun diungkit

"Menarik, jadi pengen cepat-cepat jam istirahat"

Namun, pokok permasalahannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caraku melewati mereka tanpa ketahuan? Oh ayolah, aku bukan ninja, bukan juga bunglon yang memakai mimikri untuk mengelabuhi musuh, sebatas manusia tidak berguna! Topi di saku celana mungkin bisa memberi bantuan berarti. Aku memasangkannya di atas pucuk kepala, agak dimiringkan ke kanan supaya terlihat gaul, diturunkan hingga menutupi kedua bola mata. Penyamaran selesai!

"Hey Gray" ujar Natsu sambil menarik-narik seragam sahabatnya, yang dipanggil pun menengok malas

"Kita lagi menyebrang, nanti saja!"

"Aku tau, tetapi ini sangat penting! Kamu lihat lelaki itu? Yang pake seragam SMA sama topi buat upacara?"

"Aneh banget! Sekarang kan bukan hari Senin. Bentar...kayanya aku kenal"

"Nah kan, samperin yuk!" mereka hendak kesini! Aku melanjutkan jalan acuh tak acuh, berpura-pura tuli tidak mendengarkan

"Woy, berhenti di sana! Ada yang mau kami tanyakan" cegat Gray menghalangi jalan di depan, sehingga keringat dingin bercucuran deras membasahi kening. Aku perlu mengubah suara, tetap menunduk meratapi jalan sampai duo bernadal itu menjauh

"Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Pasti kamu Jellal kan?! Ngaku aja, penyamaranmu mana bisa mengelabuhiku dan Gray. Kelas teri dasar, hahaha...!" tawa mengejeknya bikin jengkel bukan main! Pukulan nyaris kulayangkan jika gagal menahan emosi. Misi tetap misi, harus dilaksanakan sampai selesai

"Siapa itu Jellal? Mata kalian katarak sampai salah mengenali? Aku adalah kakak kelas, mau macam-macam, hah...?! ancamku memancarkan aura membunuh, yang kata orang-orang menakutkan melebihi preman di gang barat. Baik Gray maupun Natsu bergidik ngeri, segera berlari kencang meninggalkanku

Senyum kemenangan mengembang lebar di bibir, akhirnya aku punya kesempatan membalas! Berapa harga yang harus dibayar, karena mereka membuang waktuku sebanyak tiga puluh menit? Dua kali lipat? Sepuluh kali lipat pun boleh. Aku memacu kecepatan melebihi stok tenaga, terus-menerus sampai berada di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu tiba-tiba membentur badan seseorang hingga terjatuh membanting aspal keras.

 _BRUKKK!_

"Ma-maaf!" ujarku terbata-bata usai mengetahui Laxus-sensei menatap sadis. Sehebat-hebatnya preman manapun, walau dia berasal dari gang barat, dijamin ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan beliau

"Apa-apaan penampilanmu? Topi dimiringkan, tidak membawa tas, baju acak-acakan, kau niat belajar atau tidak?!"

"I...itu...maaf sensei, saya punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada sekolah" aku bisa saja mengucapkan kebohongan menyedihkan, semisal 'ayah bertengkar dengan ibu, karena ketakutan saya langsung kabur dari rumah'. Memanfaatkan rasa simpati orang lain bukanlah keahlianku, perlu juga menimbang-nimbang dosa di masa lampau. Aku sadar terlalu banyak berbuat jahat, bahkan Erza ikut menjadi korban

"Urusan apa yang lebih penting dibanding sekolah, Jellal Fernandes?" nada bicara sensei bertambah menyolot. Aku bungkam sesaat, enggan menceritakan tentang Erza diculik oleh boss ternama saentro Magnolia

"Teman..."

"Ulangi dengan keras! Saya tidak dapat mendengarmu, apa kau takut ketahuan bolos?!"

"Temanku dalam bahaya, saya harus menolongnya walau sensei melarang!"

"Maksudnya temanmu sakit? Jika ingin menjenguk kan bisa sehabis pulang sekolah" dugaanku sejak awal benar, meyakinkan Laxus-sensei adalah perkara sulit yang menguras banyak tenaga

"Pasti bagi anda, perkataan saya ini di luar akal sehat, bagi seorang guru yang mengajar pelajaran matematika, yang selalu menggunakan teori di setiap soal sesulit atau semudah apapun. Meski teman saya tidak menghubungi lewat telepon atau mengirim pesan singkat, saya mampu mengetahuinya seakan dia mengirim sinyal SOS"

"Sekarang pasti anda bertanya-tanya, bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi? Bagaimana cara ilmuwan menyimpulkan apakah perkataan saya benar adanya? Bagaimana cara mencari tau bukti konkret, jikalau perkataan tadi ialah kebohongan belaka? Sensei, semua itu mampu terjadi karena sebuah hubungan. Semakin erat jalinannya, maka hati di antara mereka pun semakin peka. Saya masih menghargai pertemanan kami, kesalahannya tidak sebanding dengan harga tak ternilai ini!"

"Maaf telah menyita waktu sensei, saya pamit dulu"

Aku merasa gila, setiap kali mengingat pernah mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu. Perhatikan dulu lawan bicaramu lain kali! Teriakku mengingatkan diri sendiri. Namun yang paling menyebalkan adalah, mereka berdua ikut mendengar pembelaan terang-teranganku terhadap Erza. Untaian kata demi kata yang ku keluarkan bukanlah tanpa alasan, perasaan itu benar-benar ada dan meluap deras.

" _Terserah mau menasehatiku atau apa. Tetapi, aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga, karena kita adalah teman"_

" _Apa hubungan pertemanan, harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu, baru bisa direstui? Kamu pikir, ini pernikahan apa? Sampai harus menolak segala"_

" _Sudah kuduga, kamu memang pintar. Mendapat nilai seratus pasti mudah. Kalahkah pula si duo berandal, di ulangan sebelumnya nilai mereka sembilan puluh lima"_

Isi kepalaku dipenuhi Erza, Erza dan hanya Erza. Ini bukan lagi janji, melainkan sumpah.

 _Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu kaca dua sisi, tanpa pikir panjang menerobos masuk yang tidak lain merupakan Demos, tempat Gajeel menjabat sebagai boss perusahaan. Seluruh mata karyawan tertuju pada satu titik, memperhatikan ujung kepala berurutan ke bagian terbawah. Kedua tali sepatuku lepas sewaktu perjalanan, rambut acak kadut tidak karuan, nafas memburu hingga terasa sesak di dada. Aku tidak mengambil banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, memulai introgasi yang melibatkan kekerasan.

"Cepat beritau aku, dimana Gajeel?!" tanyaku menarik kerah baju seorang pria separuh baya, membutuhkan jawaban akurat secepat mungkin

"Maaf, ada perlu apa murid sekolah macammu menemui Gajeel-sama?" surai hitamnya familiar, terutama senyum yang aku benci bertahun-tahun itu kini kembali nampak. Dialah editor di perusahaan penuh segudang kebejatan tak terhingga ini, Zeref

"Kau melupakanku? Padahal baru beberapa tahun lalu"

"Bercanda, kamu yang paling berjasa di perusahaan, Jellal-san"

"Jangan pernah mengingatkanku pada masa lalu! Dimana Gajeel? Aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"Hmm...menurutmu Gajeel-sama berada dimana sekarang?" justru aku tidak tau makanya bertanya, kenapa malah dibalik?! Benar juga, pasti berada dekat dari situ!

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan"

Ruangan berukuran 3x4, dimana kami pernah berurusan dengan Gajeel ditambah dua _body guard_ -nya. Tidak sabaran spontan aku membuka pintu, membanting keras ke belakang melihat senyumnya yang miring, bahkan sengaja tertawa kecil tanpa alasan jelas. Aku menggebrak meja kencang, sedikit bergetar sehingga benda-benda ringan terkesan melayang sesaat. Bukannya ciut malah menjadi-jadi, membuat tekanan darahku naik drastis.

"Apa yang lucu?! Kamu tau kan maksud kedatanganku?"

"Berubah pikiran dan menerima tawaran tersebut?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, keparat sepertimu sengaja menculik Erza guna dijadikan sandera, lalu kamu akan mengancamku jika bersikeras menolak"

 _Prok...prok...prok..._

"Anak pintar. Rencanaku dapat diketahui sangat mudah" ucapannya terkesan merendahkan, memang dia saja yang bodoh. Kamu pikir aku takut, lalu memutuskan mundur dan kalah tanpa sedikit pun melawan?

"Jadi, dimana Erza?"

"Sebelumya perhatikanlah dulu sekelilingmu, bukankah ada yang kurang?"

Ah ya...kira-kira apa itu? Aku harap pak tua tidak sedang bercanda, suasana di sekitar kami cukup serius saat ini. Dentingan jam merambat di udara, memenuhi seisi ruangan yang mendadak senyap. Aku masih berpikir keras, mencari setiap hal kecil yang mungkin terlupakan. Benar juga...sebuah suara?

" _Nii-chan, kenapa jarang datang kemari?"_

" _Nii-chan, mau makan siang bersama?"_

" _Nii-chan"_

" _Nii-chan"_

" _Nii-chan"_

 _!_

"Dimana, dimana Wendy?!" sebelumnya Erza, sekarang Wendy ikut dilbatkan?! Sudah cukup dia banyak membuat masalah beberapa hari terakhir!

"Bawa mereka berdua" perintah Gajeel yang dituruti sigap. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat kerah belakang baju Wendy dan Erza, membantingnya ke atas lantai marmer di depan meja kerja Gajeel

"Todongkan pistol tepat di kepala si rambut scarlet"

"Tusukan pisau ke perut Wendy..."

"Hentikan! Apa-apaan perintahmu itu?! Kau mau membuat mereka berada dalam bahaya, hah?!"

"Bagus, inilah yang kuinginkan! Jellal, kamu harus memilih antara Wendy dan Erza. Mereka yang tidak terpilih akan dibunuh _body guard_ -ku, menyenangkan bukan?"

Menyenangkan dengkulmu?! Aku benar-benar tidak berkutik terhadap ancaman tersebut, memalingkan muka hendak berpikir sejenak.

"Erza atau Wendy?"

Bersambung...

A/N : Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Udah kelas sembilan jadi sibuk banget, belum lagi ada ulangan, renang, les mtk, pr, dll deh. Thx ya buat uang udah nunggu, review please?

Balasan :

Fic of Delusion : Thx ya udh review, maaf baru bales sekarang, aku gak buka2 kotak review. Yap, bisa jadi tuh sampulnya palsu, oke kita lihat aja nanti.

NlorenZo : Iya ya romance kurang kerasa nih. Jadi gak enak mau taruh di genre romance, mending general aja kali. Thx ya udh review, tunggu terus kelanjutannya dengan sabar.

Shinoa Hiiragi : Sep deh, bakal saya munculin romance-nya. Maaf ya kalo kelamaan, aku lagi gak mood banget bikin romance. Thx udh review, tunggu terus kelanjutannya.


	8. Chapter 8

Di antara mereka berdua yang harus kupilih? Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas tanpa perlu ditanyakan? Wendy adalah adikku satu-satunya, jadi aku merasa dialah pilihan yang pantas. Sedangkan Erza? Wanita itu hanya seorang maniak buku yang tidak tau sopan santun, masuk ke kamar orang lain sembarangan, main tuduh seenak jidat, lalu ikut campur masalah pribadiku. Gajeel menyeringai, dapat mengetahui siapa yang akan aku pilih.

"Singkirkan pisaunya dari leher Wendy. Bunuh Erza sekarang…."

 _DEP!_

Aku memeluk erat Wendy dan Erza, membuat pistol di tangan _body guard_ tersebut terpaksa disingkirkan. Gajeel mengernyitkan dahi, mendapati pilihanku yang melenceng dari seharusnya. Nyawa kami bertiga bisa saja dalam bahaya, tetapi aku telah membulatkan tekad untuk mengiring si tua bangka mendekam di penjara. Dia mengeluarkan kartu AS terakhir, buku sampul merah berjudul 'Penyesalan Sebatang Kara di Kota Aifeel'.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa berada di tanganmu?!" teriakku tidak mempercayai benda yang dipegangnya. Sekali lagi Gajeel menyeringai, penuh kemenangan diliputi aura gelap

"Aku menyuruh Levy mencurinya, sangat mudah. Kamu tau apa rencanaku?"

"Mempublikasikannya di depan umum dan mempermalukanku?!"

"Jawaban yang sempurna, Jellal. Aku bisa berbaik hati, asal kamu mau memenuhi kedua syaratku. Pertama, pilih salah satu dari Erza dan Wendy. Kedua, berikan kode berangkasmu sebelum aku sendiri yang membongkarnya"

"Tidak, aku tetap memilih mereka berdua"

"Kenapa? Bukankah Erza tidak berharga bagimu?" tanya Gajeel memegang dagunya heran. Memang pikiranku juga berkata serupa, tetapi hati justru merasakan hal lain. Ada yang aneh, aku sadar

"Karena aku mencintainya, itu saja"

Erza POV

Pandanganku gelap total. Aku juga sempat mendengar suara familiar di luar sana, apa dia Jellal? Kata-kata yang diucapkannya aneh, mencintai apa dan siapa? Aku memaksakan diri membuka mata perlahan-lahan, melihat ruangan sebesar 3x4 bersama seorang lelaki dengan bau badannya yang khas. Surai berwarna biru itu setengah terlihat, entah kenapa terasa dekat, seakan jarak di antara kami tidak terpaut jarak.

"Hangat….tetapi siapa?" tanyaku bergumam seorang diri, mengelus punggung tegak berbalut seragam SMA Fairy Tail. Aku hanyut dalam alam khayal, semakin mempererat pelukan tanpa disadari

"He-hentikan! Aku geli tau!" teriakannya menusuk gendang telinga! Aku mendorong orang itu kasar, ternyata Jellal pantas terkesan menyebalkan!

"Tadi kamu mengatakan mencintaiku, apa itu benar?!" ya, aku mulai mengingatnya pasti. Apalagi nada bicara Jellal di luar kebiasaannya sehari-hari, dia jadi lebih jantan

"Aku mengucapkannya karena tidak tau mesti menjawab apa" asal bicara, kesimpulan itulah yang dapat ku ambil dari mulutnya yang mendadak kikuk

"Salah siapa sehingga membuatku berharap seperti tadi" aku keras-keras mengucapkannya, lupa apa arti malu dan keberadaan orang-orang di sekitar

"Kalian pikir, melupakanku maka masalah terselesaikan, hah?!" sahut suara di sebrang sana, yang mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua dari kesibukan masing-masing. Gajeel-san marah, menampilkan sorot mata yang terkesan mengancam

"Tch! Kembalikan bukunya!" teriak Jellal memaksa. Dia ingin melakukan perlawanan, tetapi dengan sigap _body guard_ menahan kedua lengannya dan berhasil diredam sesaat

"Bawa mereka ke penjara bawah tanah!"

Penjara bawah tanah? Aku jadi tidak yakin bahwa Demos adalah nama perusahaan! Mulut Jellal didekap, membuat suara yang keluar sekadar bergumam biasa. Kenapa dia sangat menginginkan buku bersampul merah itu? Jelas aku mau bertanya, namun situasi di antara kami berdua sama sekali tidak mendukung. Jerjuji besi didorong menutup, sedikit menimbulkan kebisingan meski bukan hal penting untuk dipusingkan. Seorang wanita berambut biru sebahu berdiri di depan penjara, menatap sinis yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding!

"Inilah akibatnya jika melawan Gajeel-sama" sindir wanita itu terlihat senang, melihat perubahan ekspresi drastis yang Jellal tunjukkan

"Hmm….aku ingat betapa lembutnya rambutmu. Boleh ku belai sekali lagi?" ca-candaannya bermasalah! Mana mungkin orang seberbahaya dia berani Jellal permainkan. Aku diingatkan oleh kejadian beberapa hari lalu, bukankah bocah tengil itu juga pernah melakukan perbuatan serupa?

"Jaga mulutmu Jellal-san. Lagi pula kita baru bertemu sekarang, jangan katakan menurut opini pribadimu"

"Terserah kau mau pura-pura tidak tau atau apa. Kita ganti saja topiknya, dimana Wendy?"

"Entahlah, siapa yang tau" gertakan gigi Jellal menandakan, dia menolak jawaban tersebut mentah-mentah. Lebih baik aku diam, sejuta pertanyaan yang terngiang dalam benakku harus ditahan agar tidak keceplosan

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu enggan menjawabnya. Kita ganti topik lagi, kenapa kamu mematuhi Gajeel?" perkataanmu tidak menggambarkan isi hatimu sama sekali! Wanita misterius itu bungkam, mengambil jeda yang cukup lama sampai membuat kami menunggu

"Karena saya mencintai Gajeel-sama. Hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku muak!" pistol ditodongkan menghadap kepala Jellal, sekali pelatuknya ditarik tamat sudah

"Maafkan Jellal, dia hanya bercanda kok, hehehe…."

"Tolong jaga pacarmu baik-baik, Erza-san"

Di-dia tau namaku! Pekerjaannya apa sih? Setengah peramal setengah _body guard_? Dan Jellal bukan pacarku! Menyebalkan sekali harus mendengar ucapan semacam itu keluar dari mulutnya yang tajam. Kapan kami dibebaskan? Aku gelisah setengah mati karena mendekam di penjara tanpa alasan jelas, rasanya waktu berjalan lambat, kegiatanku hanya duduk manis tanpa bertindak, memperhatikan Jellal tengah berpikir sesuatu, apapun itu asal jangan ide gila.

"Perbincangan ringan tidak memubuatmu muak kan?" apa tujuan yang hendak Jellal capai? Aku siap-siap memasang telinga, berharap ujung pembicaraan mereka berakhir damai

"Boleh, aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh"

"Perkenalan selalu dimulai dari nama. Siapa dan apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Levy Mc Garden, sniper kelas atas" akal sehat tidak membiarkanku mempercayainya. Mau dilihat dari manapun dia sebaya dengan kami. Kemungkinan terbesar ialah, masa lalu yang telah membentuk kepribadiannya setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu

"Dan orang yang melukai kakiku adalah kamu, benar?"

"Tepat sesuai dugaanmu. Omong-omong aku tambah bosan"

"Kita baru mulai, Levy-san. Kenapa kamu mencintai Gajeel? Pria tua itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat"

"Jangan sembarangan mencela, kamu tidak tau apapun tentang Gajeel-sama, sehingga berkata seperti tadi"

"Tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Gajeel? Justru kamu yang telah ditipu. Ceritakan apa alasanmu"

"Jellal-san, pertayaanmu menyangkut masalah pribadiku. Bukankah tidak sopan?"

"Hanya perlu bercerita, apa sesulit itu? Kalau kamu tidak memiliki alasannya, bagaimana aku tau kalau Gajeel memang sebaik yang kamu katakan?"

 _Flashback…._

 _Satu-satunya anggota keluargaku meninggal dunia tujuh tahun lalu. Dia bernama Lucy, anak ke-dua yang telah ayah dan ibu buang sejak lahir, karena dokter memvonis adikku buta juga kemungkinannya untuk selamat sangatlah kecil. Akibat kebencian mereka, aku mengajak Lucy pergi ke luar kota tanpa persiapan memadai. Semua orang memiliki hak hidup termasuk yang cacat sekalipun. Prinsip tersebut menjadi keyakinanku selama dua tahun merantau._

 _Aku bekerja paruh waktu di cafe dekat pinggir jalan, hanya diposisikan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih mengingat umurku yang masih belia. Namun empat bulan kemudian ditutup paksa, karena ketahuan menyuguhkan daging tikus dalam menu steak. Semua ditangkap kecuali aku, polisi merasa seorang bocah berusia dia belas tahun tidak tau apapun tentang perkara tersebut. Setidaknya aku patut bersyukur._

 _Mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sulit, aku diusir, dicaci maki dan dipandang sebelah mata. Hingga suatu hari, alasanku untuk hidup ikut direnggut oleh seorang penjahat kelas kakap. Lucy diculik, lalu ditemukan oleh polisi dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Gajeel-sama datang, menjadi penyelamatku yang nyaris bunuh diri ditelan keputusasaaan. Dia memberiku rumah, pekerjaan, baju, semuanya dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin, aku tidak merasa kekurangan atau menderita._

 _Ada berita yang saat itu menarik perhatian seluruh penduduk Fiore, termasuk luar negeri. Aku juga menyaksikannya, semua wanita bernama Lucy (apapun nama belakang mereka) meninggal bertepatan dengan adikku dimakamkan. Jelas, fenomena tersebut dirasa aneh dan absurd. Banyak yang mengatakan 'hanya mencari sensasi', tetapi seiring waktu berjalan kebenarannya mulai terbukti._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu setelah melihat berita itu?" tanya Gajeel-sama_

" _Mengerikan….siapa yang tega melakukannya?!" rasa keadilanku meluap-luap. Perbuatan si pelaku bertolak belakang dengan prinsipku yang menghargai hak asasi manusia_

" _Aku bisa membantumu mencari si pelaku, tertarik?"_

" _Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Gajeel-sama?"_

" _Mulai sekarang, kamu akan saya latih untuk menjadi sniper. Lima atau sepuluh tahun ke depan, kemampuanmu pasti menyamai professional. Dan…."_

" _Selain balas dendam, mungkin saja adikmu bisa dihidupkan kembali"_

 _Lima tahun berlatih cukup sulit dilalui, Gajeel-sama begitu keras terhadap kami semua sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan maka hukumannya tidak main-main. Tak jarang ada yang kabur bahkan dibuang. Dan inilah hasil yang aku tuai, seratus persen memuaskan. Tetapi sampai sekarang….si pelaku tak kunjung ditemukan._

 _End flashback…._

Usai mendengar cerita singkat dari Levy-san, terutama ketika mendengar bagian 'semua wanita bernama Lucy meninggal bertepatan dengan adikku dimakamkan', ekpsresi wajahnya berubah lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dia berupaya terlalu keras menutupi segala perasaan buruk yang dikecapnya hari ini, pahit dan asam bercampur aduk jadi satu, membuat lidah serta hati Jellal terasa getir.

"Sekarang giliranmu, ceritakanlah…." Jellal memotong permintaan Levy, aku tau dia sengaja. "Dimana buku itu?"

"Hey, jangan mengalihkan topik pembicarannya! Beritau aku…."

"Dimana buku itu?"

"Hey! Kenapa kamu bersikeras menginginkan buku bersampul merah itu? Karena langka dan tidak lagi dipasarkan atau apa?!" tanyaku berusaha mengerti jalan pikir Jellal. Bukannya penasaran maupun modus, tingkah lakunya aneh sejak buku berjudul 'Penyesalan Sebatang Kara di Kota Aifeel' berhasil Gajeel curi

"Bukan, alasannya lebih berharga dari nilai budaya yang terkandung! Dalam buku itu terdapat kisah hidup dan segala penyelasanku empat tahun belakangan"

"Lalu buku notesmu?"

"Masih ada di dalam berangkas, Gajeel tidak dapat mencurinya karena aku memasang kata sandi. Asal kau tau saja, dia ingin menjebloskanku ke dalam penjara dengan mempublikasikan buku tersebut di media, lalu mengambil notesku dan jadi penguasa dunia. Jika berdiam terus di sini, kita bertiga bahkan dunia berada dalam bahaya!"

"Cerita fiksi yang bagus, tuan pengarang"

"Sayangnya Levy-san, aku benar-benar serius saat ini. Dan perkenalkan, aku adalah orang yang telah merenggut nyawa adikmu dan seluruh wanita di dunia yang bernama Lucy"

Pengakuan terang-terangan yang gila! Levy tercengang begitu juga aku. Jellal tidak menunjukkan penyesalan, melainkan seringai seram seakan dia menikmati dosa yang dilakukannya tiga tahun lalu. Kebimbangan mengisi ruang hatiku, mundur atau bertahan? Tentukan pilihanmu sebelum si otak miring berbuat macam-macam, Erza Scarlet.

Bersambung….

Asking, asking, asking :

Erza : Tidak disangka, Jellal yang ku kenal sebagai cowok baik-baik ternyata pernah membunuh di masa lalu, bahkan dia melibatkan nyawa seluruh wanita di dunia yang bernama Lucy

Me : Yap, saya memang sengaja menjadikan Jellal pembunuh. Di chapter sembilan akan diceritakan mengenai masa lalu Jellal, kebenaran dibalik notes tersebut dan segala usaha Jellal untuk mencengah impian Gajeel terwujud

Erza : Ditunggu naskah selanjutnya

Me : Baca terus ya semuanya! Thx buat yang udah review. Maaf nih karena update-nya lama, author sibuk. Mohon dimaklumi.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Iya benar, karena kebanyakan ngeblokir ffn jadi cara2 kayak pake anonymox dan UC browser sering dipakai. Aku sendiri pake zen mate di google chrome, jadi bisa buka ffn deh meski pake tri. Thx ya udh review. Semoga suka chap 8-nya

NlorenZo : Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat, author disibukkan sama tugas dan ulangan harian. Thx udah review, semoga gak bosan menunggu kelanjutannya!


	9. Chapter 9

"Kamu bohong kan?!" tanyaku belum mau menerima kenyataan. Siapa pun pasti menganggap Jellal adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa, tetapi kalau ucapannya benar-benar serius….dia memang harus dirawat inap

"Kau….! Jadi kau yang telah membunuh adikku?!" teriak Levy-san memecah gendang telinga Jellal. Pikiranku mendadak kacau balau, seakan baru ada badai yang numpang lewat mengacaukan segalanya

"Te-tenanglah! Jellal pasti, pasti dia…." aku berusaha membekanya agar Levy-san mau mengerti, namun semua tindakanku sangatlah sia-sia

"Jangan berkata jika kamu tidak bisa melanjutkannya!"

Pistol yang sedari tadi tersimpan di dalam saku celana hitamnya kini dikeluarkan, langsung ditodongkan melewati celah jeruji besi, menjadikan kepala Jellal sebagai pusat sasaran empuk yang membuatku lupa bernafas. Levy-san serius ingin membunuhnya! Aku tau itu, aku tau! Sorot mata dingin, ekspresi datar ala pembunuh, jari telunjuk yang bersiap menarik pelatuk, hembusan nafas serta nada bicaranya. Tidak, jangan menakutiku bodoh!

"Hentikan, hentikan sekarang juga!" aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tidak takut harus mendekam di penjara sendirian, aku tidak takut jika harus menghadapi ajal. Aku hanya takut….

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, Jellal" suaraku kala itu amatlah pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk suasana hening di antara kami bertiga

"Ya, aku juga takut kehilanganmu. Makanya, aku telah mempersiapkan rencana ini sejak tadi. Levy-san, soal pertanyaan yang tadi kamu ajukan, aku akan jawab sekarang"

"Cih….! Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan diri dari pembunuh adikku. Pergilah kau ke neraka Jellal!" peluru nyaris ditarik paksa, dan….

"Lima tahun yang lalu!" Jellal enggan menerima nasib, balas meneriaki Levy-san yang beberapa saat lalu memecah gendang telinganya. Dia dipaksa mundur tiga langkah, melempar pistol ke sembarang arah dan mendengar masa kecil pemuda bermarga Fernandes itu hingga selesai

 _Lima tahun yang lalu…._

 _Waktu itu aku baru pulang sekolah, sekitar pukul satu siang sehari sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Ibu menyapaku dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Aneh, kapan beliau mampu terlihat gembira? Perubahan ekonomi keluarga kami yang mendadak berubah membuatku belum terbiasa sepenuhnya. Seperti bermimpi indah dalam tidur nyenyak. Wendy memeluk pinggangku erat. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya yang masih polos._

" _Kak, besokkan liburan musim panas dimulai. Nanti temani aku main, ya, ya, ya?" pinta Wendy terdengar manja. Dulu, mana mungkin kami bisa bersantai seperti ini. Tiada hari tanpa membantu ayah dan ibu bekerja paruh waktu, atau sekedar menjajakan kue basah di jalan raya_

" _Tentu. Wendy mau main apa?"_

" _Asal kakak suka Wendy juga suka! Bagaimana kalau pergi ke pantai? Jalan-jalan di pusat kota sambil melihat keramaian? Semua terdengar asyik"_

" _Tidak, besok kita akan makan bersama di luar. Kakakmu ulang tahun yang ke tiga belas" potong ibu dari arah dapur. Aku menepuk jidat lumayan keras, kapan terakhir kali moment indah semacam itu aku rasakan? Jelas bukan tidak pernah?_

" _Selamat ulang tahun. Aku sayang kakak"_

 _Walau kecepatan sehari aku tetap merasa senang. Tawa renyah ibu mewarnai hari Jumat, minggu ke-dua di bulan Juni. Wendy mengajakku pergi ke ruang makan. Telah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng hangat, dari dulu sampai sekarang kesukaanku adalah masakan buatan ibu. Ya, apa pun itu asal sekeluarga bisa menikmatinya bersama-sama. Usai mencuci piring, aku hendak mengantar Wendy untuk tidur siang, tetapi panggilan ibu mencegatku keluar dan terpaksa tinggal lebih lama._

" _Besok mau hadiah apa? Pasti ibu belikan!" janji manis yang selalu aku kenang ketika terngiang masa lalu. Kado pertama sekaligus terakhir berujung malapetaka bagi keluarga kecil kami_

" _Hmm….notes saja, deh! Yang lama sudah mau habis" awalnya ibu sempat menawarkan mobil-mobilan atau krayon empat puluh delapan warna yang selalu aku impikan. Entahlah, saat itu tidak terbesit keinginan lain di benakku_

" _Kalau notes kan bisa ibu belikan di luar hari ulang tahunmu"_

" _Ibu tenang saja, aku sangat menginginkannya"_

 _Setelah aku yakini akhirnya beliau setuju. Menyenangkan sekali mengetahui permintaanmu akan dikabulkan secepat kilat. Ayah juga mengajukan pertannyaan serupa, dan aku rasa satu hadiah pun sudah cukup. Besok pastilah menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan sepanjang sejarah. Kepercayaanku justru bersifat menghancurkan. Arghh….aku berharap waktu dapat diulang kembali, sehingga mulutku tidak mengatakan keinginan tersebut._

 _Keesokan harinya kami berangkat sekitar jam sebelas siang. Dengan jelas aku mengingatnya, terasa sangat menyenangkan. Begini terus pun bukan masalah besar, justru termasuk dalam list keinginan terbesarku di urutan pertama. Di antara banyaknya toko, ibu memilih sebuah bangunan usang tempat seorang kakek merintis usaha sejak dua puluh tahun silam. Cukup menarik, ada banyak barang antik yang terpajang rapi di atas papan kayu, juga di depan etalase sebelum aku masuk ke dalam dan melihat-lihat._

" _Bagus bukan?" tanya ibu meminta pendapatku. Notes bersampul tulisan kanji yang berarti 'penulis takdir'. Aku hampir tertawa menyadarinya. Kenapa diberi judul seaneh itu? Ya, biarlah, yang penting permintaanku telah terpenuhi_

" _Tapi, kenapa penulis takdir?" ternyata perhatian Wendy ikut terpancing usai memperhatikan sampulnya. Aku mengangat bahu tidak tau. Paling hanya perbuatan iseng si pembuat notes_

 _Malam tiba setelah pesat ulang tahunku usai. Baru pukul delapan lewat lima belas, aku ingin buru-buru mencoret keras kosong di notes itu dengan puluhan ide yang terlintas. Wendy tengah menonton televisi di ruang tamu. Ibu membaca majalah bersama ayah di dalam kamar. Suasana sepi adalah yang terbaik guna menuangkan kreatifitas, tidak akan ada gangguan berarti yang merusak konsentrasi._

 _Aku memikirkan suatu cerita sedih. Tentang seorang anak perempuan yang kehilangan adiknya ketika tengah berjuang demi mempertahankan hidup mereka. Agak sulit untuk menentukan nama yang pas, bahkan saking bingungnya aku terpaksa melanjutkan proyek itu esok hari. Meski liburan musim panas dimulai bukan berarti kami bebas. Aku dan Wendy tetap diharuskan mematuhi peraturan 'dilarang tidur lewat dari jam sembilan malam'._

 _Kantuk menyerang ganas di kala matahari menyapa. Karena terlalu bersemangat aku sampai tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ibu menyuruhkuberistirahat lebih lama, tetapi bangun pagi bukanlah pilihan buruk untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Lagi-lagi belum menemukan nama yang tepat. Kalau begini terus kapan aku mulai? Wendy nampak menyukai anime pagi kesukaannya, daripada penat memeras otak tidak buruk sedikit menghibur diri._

" _Kakak sering melihatmu nonton anime ini. Eto….karakter kesukaanmu yang pakai baju pink itu?"_

" _Uhm! Namanya Lucy. Dia cantik bukan?" balas Wendy menggebu-gebu. Mendadak aku mendapat ide bagus. Terdengar cocok untuk dipakai sebagai karakter ceritaku_

 _Sinopsis singkatnya adalah, mengenai seorang adik bernama Lucy yang diceritakan buta sejak dalam kandungan. Orang tuanya ingin membuang anak mereka sendiri karena tidak dapat menerima kenyataan. Namun, sang kakak yang aku beri nama Levy menolak mentah-mentah keputusan tersebut. Dia kabur dari rumah, membesarkan adiknya seorang diri dan tak lama kemudian, Lucy meninggal. Sekaligus menjadi akhir cerita pendekku yang kemudian dipublish di blogger._

 _Seminggu kemudian…._

 _Tinggal dua minggu sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir. Ayah sedang menonton berita malam di ruang tamu, yang secara tidak langsung menarik perhatianku bahkan seluruh dunia. Semua wanita bernama Lucy dinyatakan meninggal serentak, dan kejadian itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Aku enggan berpikiran buruk, lagi pula kekuatan mistik hanyalah mitos buatan orang zaman dahulu._

 _Notes pemberian ibu aku gunakan berbulan-bulan lamanya. Semakin banyak peristiwa aneh yang mengegerkan dunia. Semacam, seorang pria tua yang dibunuh anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun dengan sadis. Tanpa menyisakan apa pun untuk dijadikan bahan penyelidikan. Diduga, dia telah membakar korban sampai merusak ke bagian tulang. Dan fakta paling mengejutkan adalah, anak lelaki itu ternyata membunuh ayahnya sendiri._

" _Sial, kenapa mirip dengan cerita buatanku?" gumamku tak habis pikir. Apa benar penyebab semua ini adalah bukunya? Atau apa?_

 _Namun, kisah terburuk dalam hidupku ialah, orang tuaku kabur tanpa alasan jelas, lalu mereka meninggal ditabrak truk besar. Gajeel datang menagih hutang ayah dan ibu. Wendy dijadikan sandera agar aku mau bekerja untuk mereka. Sehari sebelum meninggalkan rumah, aku mengambil notes tersebut, membacanya berulang kali secara kasat mata. Dua kata di depan sampul mulai ku mengerti perlahan-lahan. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, aku telah memegang peran menjadi 'sang penulis takdir'. Mengambil tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan Tuhan._

 _Tiga bulan bekerja di sana Gajeel mulai mengetahui tentang rahasia notes tersebut. Diam-diam aku pulang ke rumah di tengah malam, memakai berangkas tua yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam kamarku. Dokumen penting seperti akte kelahiran, surat kelulusan SD, rapot, dan lain-lain terpaksa aku pindahkan ke gudang usang di belakang halaman rumah. Mau meletakannya di mana jika kehabisan ruang? Waktuku terbatas dan tidak ada banyak pilihan tersedia. Yang penting selamat, bukan?_

 _Demi menebus dosa. Aku menuangkan semuanya dalam buku yang diberi judul 'Penyesalan Sebatang Kara di Kota Aifeel'. Karena sebelum menetap di Magnolia, aku pernah tinggal di sana. Tempat kelahiran dan tempatku dibesarkan dua belas tahun lamanya. Penyesalan terberat milikku seorang. Dengan tujuan, agar sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

 _End flashback…._

Satu pertanyaan penting sempat mengganjalku, usai mendengar cerita Jellal yang memang sulit dicerna dengan akal sehat manusia. Mungkin Levy-san tidak percaya seratus persen, tetapi aku harap dia memiliki minimal sebesar lima puluh persen. Jika tidak, aku harus kehilangan Jellal selama-lamanya.

"Bukankah keterangan waktu ketika 'seluruh wanita di dunia bernama Lucy meninggal' tidak jelas? Kenapa mereka baru meninggal seminggu kemudian?" jelas kan karena seharusnya 'hari itu juga', saat Jellal menulis kerangka ceritanya

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya menentukan. Semua tergantung kehendak buku tersebut"

"Siapa tau hanya kebetulan" balasku memaksakan senyum. Suasana di antara kami bertiga tambah tegang habisnya!

"Kebetulan katamu? Apa segala hal yang aku tulis terus-menerus menjadi kenyataan, masih pantas disebut kebetulan belaka?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Ada satu hal lagi. Erza, pertemuan kita di SMA aku juga yang menakdirkannya. Di halaman paling belakang notes itu aku menulis 'ingin bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Erza di SMA'. Heh….sangat lucu"

Pertemuan kita juga? Intuisiku dibuat mati rasa. Aku tidak mampu menyimpulkan apakah Jellal berbohong atau serius. Kira-kira bagaimana pendapat Levy-san? Air mukanya buruk semenjak pertengahan cerita. Aku harap dia dalam kondisi prima sekarang. Jangan sampai kehilangan kontrol dan….

 _TREKKK!_

Borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangan Jellal terlepas. Levy-san memegang pisau, lalu dengan sengaja melemparkannya nyaris menusuk paha kananku. A-apa dia gila?! Dia berhasil mengantisipasi serangan dadakan itu terlebih dahulu, kesempatan kami untuk bebas semakin terbuka lebar. Lewat celah jeruji besi, sekuat tenaga mendang perut Levy-san hingga dia tersungkur di atas lantai. Kunci penjara terjatuh dalam jarak jangkau tangan Jellal. Meraihnya lumayan sulit dikarenakan ruang gerak di sekitar sangat terbatas.

 _TRUCK!_

"Ka-kau!" teriak Jellal meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanannya ditusuk oleh Levy menggunakan pisau cadangan, membuatku menganga kaget dan tidak tau mesti berkata apa

"Rasakan ini, rasakan, rasakan!" Levy-san menusuk punggung tangan Jellal tidak karuan. Darah segar mengalir ke segala arah. Aku terlalu takut sampai mulutku membeku!

Sisa tenaga yang Jellal miliki dikerahkannya semaksimal mungkin. Kunci penjara direbut dan kami keluar dari sana hidup-hidup. Aku dibawa ke ruang isolasi yang terletak di ujung jalan. Jellal sibuk mencocokkan lima buah kunci dengan lubang pintu, sedangkan Levy-san mendekat sembari berteriak macam orang gila di jalanan. Semoga sempat, semoga sempat!

"Jangan harap kalian bisa lari dariku!"

"Sudah belum? Dia semakin dekat dengan kita!" ujarku memanas-manasi. Kalau tidak begitu, sifat santai Jellal yang teramat keterlaluan pasti bakal kumat cepat atau lambat

"Cepat masuk!" ajak Jellal segera mengunci pintu. Suara ketukan pintu yang menganggu tidak kami hiraukan. Terdapat satu hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk dikhawaitrkan

Dengan mata kepala sendiri, aku melihat Wendy tersiksa dalam posisi menggantung. Jellal yang memiliki hubungan kakak adik dengannya pun terlihat tidak berdaya, menghadapi kenyataan pahit menggentayangi di depan mata. Lebam di sekujur tubuh mungil itu membuat tangisku meluap-luap. Kenapa Gajeel-san setega ini terhadap anak kecil?! Orang hebat apanya, dia tidak lebih dari para pembunuh berhati keji!

"Erza. Pergilah dari sini dan bawa Wendy ke rumah sakit!" tunggu, apa-apaan perintah gilanya itu? Dia pikir aku bisa, melewati segudang penjagaan ketat tanpa melakukan perlawanan? Jellal menggendong Wendy berurai air mata, aku jadi tidak tega menolak

"Ada jalan rahasia di bawah sini. Kaburlah dan jangan kembali ke sini sebelum aku tiba di rumah sakit"

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu mau mengorbankan nyawamu?!"

"Ini pertarunganku. Kamu ingat kan, siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan perang dengan perusahaan Demos? Aku sendiri yang mengucapkannya! Dan aku berjanji akan membawa kemenangan"

"Ba-baiklah…."

"Katakan dengan tegas, Erza Scarlet!"

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti perintahmu kapten! Tapi sebelum kita berpisah, boleh aku bertanya? Meski ini tidak penting"

"Tanyakan saja" nada bicara Jellal yang sedari tadi keras mulai melembut kembali. Aku menyukai senyumnya, aku sangat, sangat menyukainya melebihi apa pun

"Apa kelanjutan dari kisah barusan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pintu rahasia ini?"

"Aku ketahuan kabur dan disiksa habis-habisan. Begitulah, semuanya saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Sekarang kamu sudah puas kan?"

"H'ai….aku siap berangkat melaksanakan perintah"

Bertahanlah Wendy, aku berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu bagiamanapun caranya. Kau juga, jangan sampai mati, anak badung! Bawalah kemenangan dan kedamaian untuk kami semua.

Bersambung…

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Gajeel belum kepikiran aja, tetapi kalau kayak gitu jadinya enggak seru lagi atuh. Kesian sama Jellal kalo berangkasnya di bom, itukan juga di dalam rumahnya, entar dia jadi gelandangan 7/8 modar hidup di jalanan, hahaha. Thx ya udah review. Semoga suka dengan chapter 9-nya.

NlorenZo : Maaf ya ada banyak typo. Author enggak ngecek lagi gara-gara males, hahaha. Thx udh review. Maaf ya atas gangguannya. Semoga kamu suka chapter ini.


	10. Chapter 10

Jellal POV

Setelah memastikan Erza benar-benar pergi, aku mendekatkan diri ke belakang pintu sambil mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Kedua kaki Levy nampak berjalan kemari, bahkan dia sengaja menghentak-hentakannya untuk menakutiku. Heh….bagaimana caramu masuk jika tidak punya kunci? Jangan serukan hal aneh, seperti menendang pintu hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

Mataku kembali memperhatikan melalui jarak yang sangat dekat. Levy merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, apapun itu firasatku mendadak buruk. Terdengar suara jeratan lakban yang sangat menganggu. Dia seakan sibuk mengerjakan, suatu kegiatan yang tidak aku ketahui apa tujuannya. Hendak menandai tempat ini? Melapor pada Gajeel? Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk menerka-nerka. Intuisi memaksaku berlindung di pojok ruangan, tetapi kenapa?

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

Levy berlari menjauh entah kemana arahnya, bahkan dia sampai menutup telinga rapat. Aku yang masih bersandar di belakang pintu bertambah heran, apa bocah itu berhenti mengejarku dan menyerah? Si tua keparat mana mungkin memerintahkan hal tersebut padanya. Levy tidak akan kabur tanpa rencana, sampai iya maka tingkatannya sebagai pembunuh professional patut dipertanyakan. Tiba-tiba….

 _Tik…tik…tik…tik…._

Arloji siapa?! Kepalaku langsung menengok keluar, di lantai hanya tergeletak sebilah pisau, yang tidak sengaja Levy jatuhkan. Bola mataku refleks membulat, dia memasang bom di depan pintu! Aku tidak tau kapan waktu pastinya akan meledak, mungkin tersisa lima detik lagi, mungkin tinggal tiga detik sekarang. Cadangan tenagaku terkuras habis sejak tadi, nafasku memburu tidak karuan. Sial, aku tidak boleh mati di sini!

 _BOMMM!_

 _BRAKKK!_

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU, JELLAL FERNANDES!" teriak Levy melengking. Sudah cukup kau membuatku kehilangan satu telinga!

"Nikmat sekali bukan, tertimpa besi dengan berat satu ton? Apa tulang punggungmu terasa patah sekarang, hah?!" tanyanya menaikkan nada bicara. Menampar pipiku keras hingga meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah

"Apa Gajeel yang menyuruhmu?"

"Pembunuh adikku memang pantas mati! Tuhan terlalu baik membiarkanmu hidup setelah dihantam besi!" tingkat emosinya buruk untuk seukuran wanita. Levy menarik kerah seragamku kasar, bunyi pintu yang terjatuh menggema di sekitar ruangan. Badanku terbebas sepenuhnya kini. Beban berat di bahu serasa menghilang sekejap mata

"Jangan senang karena aku menyelamatkanmu!"

 _BUAK!_

Cih….tinjunya benar-benar menyakitkan. Nyawaku bukan sembilan seperti kucing, cepat atau lambat bisa melayang juga jika Levy bermain brutal. Suasana hening menyelimuti kami sesaat, tidak ada komunikasi, hanya layangan tinju yang semakin lama semakin banyak melukai sekujur tubuh. Padahal kalau dia mau, pistol di saku celananya memungkinkan untuk menembak jantung atau kepalaku. Ya, pembunuh memang pantas disiksa perlahan-lahan sampai ajal mejemput.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawanku?!" suara Levy mulai serak seiring bentakan demi bentakan terus dilontarkan oleh mulut keringnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, menahan pukulan itu menggunakan sebelah tangan. Dia pasti sadar, telah membuang energi terlalu banyak

"Lihat, tenagamu habis kan sekarang? Lagi pula, cowok yang baik tidak mungkin melukai seorang wanita. Mengerti?" tanyaku iseng menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Levy memelintir tangan kananku sampai patah. Balasan yang kejam!

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Padahal kamu tau, ada pintu rahasia di bawah sana. Kenapa masih berdiam di sini?"

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak mungkin tertipu, Levy. Pintu itu hanya bisa dibuka sekali saja. Perusahaan kalian memakai cara keji tersebut, untuk menyiksa mental para korban"

Ingatan lima tahun lalu mengisi penuh kepalaku. Arghh…..menyiksa saja! Selama bekerja di bawah pimpinan Gajeel, bukan berarti aku hanya mematuhi perintahnya demi bertahan hidup. Diam-diam, setiap kali jam malam tiba, dimana waktunya bagi seluruh karyawan untuk beristirahat, aku sering pergi ke penjara bawah tanah, tempat si tua bangka itu menyiksa bawahannya yang tidak patuh. Mirip-mirip neraka. Siapa pun yang menyaksikannya pasti merasa iba.

Dan seluruh ingatan itu, membawaku kepada sebuah selingan cerita, dimana dahulu, pernah terdengar suara teriakan, yang mungkin mirip dengan suara Levy.

"Coba aku tanya. Kamu hidup demi siapa?" aku tau, dia pasti menjawab 'Gajeel', memakai imbuhan –sama di belakangnya. Bukan tanpa alasan mulutku menanyakan hal tersebut. Levy keliru telah menyakininya

"Demi Gajeel-sama yang aku cintai! Berkat bantuan dan dukungannya, aku bisa menangkap pembunuh adikku sekarang" jawab Levy berluap emosi. Dia seperti membenciku. Ah ya….wajar saja, kok

"Bukankah salah? Kamu mengingat ceritaku satu jam lalu?"

"Kau membunuh adikku dengan menuliskan namanya di…."

"Aku juga menulismu di sana, 'sang kakak yang aku beri nama Levy…..". Belum ada lanjutannya, McGarden itu nama belakangmu, iya kan?"

"Sial….! Darimana kau mengetahuinya?!"

"Karena aku penciptamu, Levy! Yang membuat adikmu buta adalah aku, yang membuatmu hidup sulit juga aku! Sadarlah akan hal itu sebelum terlambat!"

"Hah, terlambat apanya? Tutup mulutmu makhluk rendahan!"

"Tuanmu bukan Gajeel, melainkan aku! Ingat, tanpa kehendakku kamu tidak mungkin terlahir di dunia"

"Ceritamu barusan pasti hanya bualan. Aku tidaklah bodoh sehingga mudah mempercayainya" keras kepala sekali….aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sebanyak apapun dia mengelak kenyataan sudah mengungkapkan faktanya

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Setelah diperintahkan, mengambil buku itu di berangkas rumahku, cek saja isinya. Kita lihat, apa kamu masih bersikukuh atau menyerah"

"Darimana kamu yakin aku akan…."

 _Drrt…drrtt…drttt…._

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gajeel. Levy pergi meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah, meninggalkanku seorang diri yang terkapar tak berdaya. Ya, aku bersyukur masih bisa bernafas, setidaknya diperbolehkan untuk menepati janji kepada Erza. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, apa dia sudah pulang ke rumah? Tante dan om pasti khawatir. Lucu memang mau dipikirkan bagaimanapun juga, awalnya aku membenci si tukang ikut campur ini, karena dia segala rencanaku untuk lari dari kenyataan gagal total.

Jujur, aku takut menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

"Lagi pula, kenapa aku ceroboh sembarangan mendeklarasikan perang? Mengesalkan…." namun, jika kesempatan mundur adalah nol persen, aku harus menyelesaikan persoalan ini secepat dan setepat mungkin. Kata siapa, manusia hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib?

"Perjuanganku belum berakhir, Erza"

Levy POV

"Selamat sore, Gajeel-sama. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju ruang pribadinya

"Ada misi baru untukmu. Curilah notes itu di berangkas rumah Jellal"

Aneh….kenapa harus aku? Bukan Mirajane-san atau Jenny-san? Gajeel-sama sempat berkata 'dia lebih mempercayaiku dibanding orang lain', ujaran singkat yang sukses membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Jellal boleh berkata buruk tentangku, tetapi jika dia sampai menjelek-jelekan Gajeel-sama lagi, aku bersumpah pasti membunuhnya! Tetapi, si bocah lancang itu tidak mungkin mampu bertahan setelah dihajar habis-habisan. Kalaupun hidup….tangannya harus diamputasi.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Permisi"

"Silahkan masuk, Levy. Untuk misi kali ini, Hibiki-san yang akan membantumu. Dia bertugas membuka kode berangkasnya, dan kamu tinggal mencuri notes tersebut, lalu berikan padaku"

"H'ai, siap laksanakan! Apa saya bisa memulai misinya sekarang?"

"Saya menghargai semangatmu, tetapi misi ini dimulai nanti malam, pukul sepuluh tepat. Bagaimana kondisi Jellal sekarang?"

"Ka-karena marah, saya tidak sadar dan menyiksanya. Gajeel-sama tenang saja, dia masih hidup"

"Oh, saya pikir kamu membunuhnya" eh? Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran, Jellal-san adalah tawanan yang berharga, kenapa Gajeel-sama bisa semudah itu mengucapkannya?

"Mana mungkin! Jika Jellal-san dibunuh, anda pasti langsung memecat saya! Dia kan…."

"Sesudah mendapatkan notesnya, keberadaan Jellal hanya debu yang tidak berguna. Jika memang seseorang pantas mati, kamu wajib membunuhnya tanpa pikir dua kali"

"Pesan anda pasti saya ingat. Terima atas waktunya"

 _BLAM!_

Zeref? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Dia terlihat masuk ke ruangan Gajeel-sama, palingan memberi laporan singkat. Soal Jellal….aku tidak peduli terhadap orang, yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ajalanya. Guna mengisi waktu luang, lebih baik aku berkenalan dengan Hibiki-san, nama itu asing dan kata orang kantor, dia adalah pegawai baru. Lagi-lagi beliau melakukan hal janggal….

Jellal POV

"Sial, menekan keypad pun aku butuh banyak tenaga!" keluhku mengetik huruf demi huruf merangkai kalimat. Bagi pengguna tangan kanan, kidal merupakan suatu kesulitan, dan tidak memberi keuntungan sepeser pun!

Pintu besi yang terbuka paksa, membuat telingaku dapat mendengar suara, walaupun jaraknya terpaut lumayan jauh. Siapa, sih, yang datang menganggu? Aku harap bukan Levy, bisa-bisa dia membanting handphoneku sampai hancur. Surai hitamnya nampak mencolok, ditambah seulas senyum tipis yang menyungging. Ada perlu apa dia mendatangiku? Mau mengolok-olok? Aku menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung, kalau ketahuan pasti dilaporkan.

"Keadaanmu terlihat buruk" komentar Zeref memperhatikan dari pucuk kepala hingga kaki. Aku membuang muka kasar. Merasa malas dipaksa bertemu dengannya

"Berisik!"

"Tadi aku mendengar pembicaraan Gajeel dengan Levy. Berangkas rumahmu akan dibongkar jam sepuluh malam"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku sudah menduganya"

"Padahal aku pikir, kamu akan mencegat mereka, lalu melakukan perlawanan. Justru sebaliknya, malah bersantai di sini dan bermain handphone. Mendapat SMS dari pacarmu?" godaan basi yang paling aku benci. Sifat Zeref membuatku jengkel bukan kepalang, dia tetap menjadi diri sendiri meski lima tahun telah berlalu

"Diamlah! Kau saja tidak tau, apa yang sedang aku kerjakan"

"Apapun itu pasti penting, bukan? Berhati-hatilah, nanti kamu tertangkap basah tengah merencakan sesuatu"

Dia memang cowok misterius, sering berlagak seperti Tuhan yang tau segalanya. Aku lanjut mengetik artikel di blogger, sembari menunggu _upload_ video yang bergerak selambat siput merayap. Sinyalnya kurang memadai jika aku tidak pergi ke lantai dua. Bergerak saja sulit, masih memikirkan cari wifi gratis dan koneksi kencang. Andaikata rencana ini berjalan lancar, maka perang akan segera berakhir. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus yakin.

 _Pukul 22.00…._

Levy POV

"Apa kau sudah siap, Hibiki-san?"

"Siap melaksanakan perintah, Levy-sama!" bagus, aku suka semangatnya yang membara. Dibanding bekerja sama dengan Mirajane, sang serigala berbulu domba. Dia ditugaskan oleh Gajeel-sama untuk berjaga-jaga, disebut sebagai salah seorang mata-mata andalan kami

Menerobos rumah Jellal-san bukan perkara sulit, dia bersikap bodoh karena membiarkan terbuka tanpa dikunci. Berangkas yang terjaga ketat itu, membuat Hibiki-san kesulitan sewaktu memecahkan kodenya. Apa karena kurang pengalaman? Aku memperhatikan lingkungan luar lewat jendela kamar, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapa pun. Membosankan juga hanya diam dan menunggu itu. Komputer usang di meja belajarnya menarik perhatikanku sesaat, kira-kira apa isi di dalamnya, ya?

 _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

Aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah video, berdurasi sekitar satu jam tiga puluh menit seperti film layar lebar di bioskop. Entah atas alasan apa, keinginanku untuk membukanya sangat kuat. Hibiki-san masih sibuk mengutak-atik kode berangkas, mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam lagi. Tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit mengintip?

"Hibiki-san. Aku ingin mencari data penting di komputer Jellal. Jika kamu sudah selesai, panggil saja aku"

"Levy-sama tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menganggumu"

Rupanya rekaman Jellal lima tahun lalu. Di awal menit ketiga, menunjukkan dia sedang menuruni tangga menuju penjaran bawah tanah. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, aku tau siapa pun tidak boleh masuk ke sana, kecuali orang yang berkepentingan. Lensa kamera menunjukkan keseluruhan ruangan secara total. Deretan jeruji besi, korban yang tergantung di atas langit-langit disertai erangan. Aku ingin menekan tombol silang, tetapi tanganku tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi. Seakan yang menontonnya, dipaksa menghabiskan hingga menit-menit terakhir.

" _Kemarin, Gajeel memungut seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar dua belas tahun. Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya. Sekarang dia berada di ruangan ini. Lewat lubang pintu, kita bisa melihatnya walau samar-samar" (sambil menyorot ke lubang pintu)_

" _Arghhh! Arghhh!"_

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Srrrt…srrttt….srtt…srttt…._

Mendadak gelap, apa yang terjadi?! Jellal mengambil _web came_ -nya yang terjatuh, kembali membuat kesaksian setelah terdiam sepuluh detik.

" _Mungkin….tidak, pasti kalian tidak tau, perihal Demos bukanlah perusahaan baik-baik. Bayangkan saja, jika sanak saudara atau keluarga kalian bekerja di sana, lalu karena membantah perintah, disiksa mati-matian. Bukan hanya orang dewasa, anak-anak pun ikut menjadi korban. Salah satunya adalah, anak perempuan yang tadi dikurung"_

" _Inilah rahasia perusahaan Demos. Dibalik kesukesannya, Gajeel menyimpan sejuta cerita kelam"_

Bohong….aku sedang bermimpi, kan? Gajeel-sama bukan orang sekejam itu!

"Suara anak perempuan yang tadi berteriak mirip denganmu, Levy-sama" jelas kan….karena dia memang aku sendiri. Jellal-san benar, 'mereka semua' benar mengenai kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh Gajeel-sama!

"Saya sudah selesai. Ayo balik ke perusahaan"

"Bu-bukunya….boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tapi, Gajeel-sama memberi perintah baik anda maupun saya tidak boleh melihat isinya"

"Gampang saja kan. Saat melapor nanti tidak perlu memberitaunya. Apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran?"

"Baiklah….silahkan, Levy-sama" ucap Hibiki-san menyodorkan notes usang bersampul tulisan kanji. Aku tidak bersekolah dan buta huruf. Apapun tulisannya, Jellal-san pernah berkata artinya yaitu 'penulis takdir'

"Ma-maaf, bisa tolong bacakan? Di halaman pertama saja"

"Sinopsis singkat : Bercerita tentang keluarga McGarden, yang dikaruniai dua orang anak perempuan bernama Lucy dan Levy, tetapi, karena Lucy buta sejak di dalam kandungan, ayah dan ibunya tidak mau mengakui, bahwa Lucy adalah anak kandung mereka. Sehingga tidak ada keterangan, bahwa marga Lucy itu 'McGarden'. Levy membawa kabur adiknya, dan memulai hidup di jalanan ketika berumur dua belas tahun"

"Terima kasih banyak, Hibiki-san. Kita bisa kembali sekarang"

Gajeel-sama bukan tuanku, ya….perkataan Jellal ada benarnya. Kehidupanku tercipta karena dia, tanpanya akan jadi apa aku di masa mendatang? Namun, aku enggan mengakui fakta tersebut, karena Jellal aku dipaksa merasakan kehilangan, menelan pahitnya hidup tanpa merasakan senang sedikit pun. Dia merusak satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaanku, dengan merebut nyawa Lucy secara kejam. Hibiki-san sempat menatap iba melalui ekspresi matanya. Aku benci dikasihani, terutama oleh orang asing….

 _Drrt…drrrt…drtt…._

"Halo?" sapaku memulai pembicaraan. Kenapa Gajeel-sama menelpon? Padahal Hibiki-san telah memberi laporan, bahwa kami segera kembali

"Besok saya akan pergi ke bandara. Pukul sepuluh pagi" tiba-tba sekali….mungkin lebih baik tidak aku tanyakan

"Kalau begitu saya…."

"Kamu tidak perlu ikut. Ini adalah urusan pekerjaan, antara saya dengan boss perusahaan lain. Cepat bawa notesnya kemari!" perintah Gajeel-sama membentak. Baru kali ini aku mendengar beliau semarah itu

"H'ai"

Sial….tangan tidak bisa berhenti gemetar!

 _Sesampainya di perusahaan…._

Aku menyuruh Hibiki-san pulang terlebih dahulu. Pergi ke perusahaan seorang diri untuk menyerahkan notes tersebut. Gajeel-sama menyambutku dengan senyum mengembang, kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihat dia segembira itu? Dia menyambarnya kasar, membuatku kaget bergerak refleks. Atmosfir di antara kami jauh berbeda kini, aku tidak lagi merasa dekat dengan Gajeel-sama, seakan ada tembok besar yang menghalangi.

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mengerti, tetapi, yang aku tau adalah, notes itu telah menunjukkan perangi aslinya.

"Kerja bagus, Levy. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari perusahaan Demos"

"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudnya anda memecat saya?!" tanyaku tak terima. Selama ini aku tidak pernah merugikan atau berbuat kesalahan fatal. Jika pekerjaanku diambil, bagaimana caraku melewati hidup nanti?!

"Ya, itu maksudku. Pergilah jauh-jauh, sekarang juga!"

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Normal POV

Levy duduk termenung di atas sofa. Segelas air putih yang telah disediakan Hibiki pun tidak dia sentuh sedikit pun. Gajeel, orang yang selama ini dia hormati dan kagumi justru mengkhianatinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Sikap duduk manisnya tengah menunggu jarum pendak di angka sepuluh tepat. Sembari menghabiskan waktu, Levy memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar apartemennya. Mungkin saja, dia bisa bertemu dengan 'orang itu'.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Hibiki-san?"

"Saya khawatir dengan anda, Levy-sama! Omong-omong, kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak usah memanggilku Levy-sama lagi. Kontrak kita sudah selesai sejak kemarin. Aku juga dipecat oleh Gajeel-sama. Hubungan kita sebatas 'mantan rekan kerja'" balas Levy dingin tanpa eskpresi. Aura gelapnya memancar kuat di sekeliling. Hibiki meneguk ludah takut, dia tidak menyangka akan sangat tertekan

"Tetapi, sebagai kontrak terakhir, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu"

"Silahkan saja. Saya siap membantu!"

"Dimana Jellal sekarang? Kamu tau kan, seorang pemuda berambut biru ceroboh, yang menerobos perusahaan Demos terang-terangan"

"Setauku dia masih berada di penjara bawah tanah. Bukankah anda sudah menghabisinya?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar membunuhnya. Kalau Erza, apa kamu tau dia dimana?"

"Rumah sakit Fairy. Erza-san menjaga adik Jellal yang dirawat inap"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku harus pergi ke bandara, tinggal saja di sini"

"Apa ini perintah Gajeel-sama?"

"Bukan, aku melakukannya karena ingin. Sampai jumpa, Hibiki-san"

Dan pertemuan tak terduga itu, akan segera terjadi.

 _Di bandara…._

Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang tengah berdiri santai di lapangan pendaratan. Walau belum ada aba-aba untuk naik ke pesawat, dia tetap setia menungguinya agar tidak terlambat satu detik pun. Kedua koper berukuran besar itu dibiarkan, topi putih yang menghalau sinar matahari masuk bukanlah penghalang berarti. Kedua matanya tertegun, melihat pesawat berukuran besar yang akan ditumpanginya sebentar lagi. Ya, menurut pemikiran Gajeel seorang.

"Selamat pagi, Gajeel-sama" sapa seseorang mendekat. Suaranya terdengar familiar, lembut namun keras. Ditambah, bandana berwarna kuning yang selalu dipakai sang wanita nampak melekat. Membuat sosok itu terbayang jelas di ingatan Gajeel

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari, Levy?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku datang atas kehendakku sendiri. Mirajane-san tidak ikut bersamamu?"

"Aku juga memecatnya kemarin. Satu jam lebih cepat sebelum memberhentikanmu. Asalkan memiliki notes ini, maka dunia sekalipun dapat aku kuasai, hahaha!" tawanya terdengar menjijikan! Batin Levy menggertakkan gigi kesal. Dia menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia menyesal karena tidak menuruti perkataan Jellal

"Ternyata memang, aku harus menghentikanmu di sini, Gajeel"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya, hah? Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti, 'menembak mati!'. Yang ada, kau akan ditangkap oleh polisi, dan masuk penjara" niat Levy yang awalnya menodongkan pistol langsung dihancurkan. Jika dia tertangkap basah membunuh di tempat umum, sama saja bohong ingin menghentikan Gajeel

"Bagus, bagus. Kau tetap anak baik, Levy"

"DIAM! Jika aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, maka aku akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan!" tekadnya mengeluarkan setrum dari dalam kantong celananya. Gajeel berusaha mengelak secepat mungkin, tiba-tiba muncullah segerombolan polisi yang sudah berjaga di belakang

"Berhentilah menyerang atau kami akan menangkapmu juga!" ancam polisi mengarahkan pistol ke Levy. Sial, kenapa mereka harus datang ikut campur?!

"Kalian hanya perlu menangkap Gajeel. Levy tidak bersalah, dia itu korban!"

"Jellal….?"

"Yo, lama tidak berjumpa, Levy. Masalah tangan kananku yang patah, kita bahas lain kali saja. Gajeel, akuilah perbuatan kejimu selama lima tahun terakhir ini!"

"Hah, apa maksudmu menuduhku sembarangan, Jellal?"

"Berpura-pura tidaklah berguna! Aku sudah menyebar, rahasia perushaanmu ke seluruh penjuru Magnolia!" suasana di sekitar begitu serius, mana mungkin sifat Jellal yang suka bercanda bisa dikeluarkan secara sengaja. Dia menunjukkan rekaman berdurasi satu jam tiga puluh menit, semua aktivitas, saksi mata, korban penyiksaan, semua ditampilkan dengan jelas terperinci

"Deklarasi perangku bukan tanpa persiapan. Dulu, saat masih bocah, aku mencari segala bukti yang dibutuhkan, guna menjatuhkanmu di masa mendatang. Ketika malam tiba, diam-diam aku masuk ke penjara bawah tanah sambil membawa _web came_ , dalam waktu satu jam lebih itu, aku mampu mendapatkan segala yang diperlukan. Kau sudah kalah sejak di garis _start_ , Gajeel. Bagaimana skenario buatanku? Bagus bukan?"

"Kau!"

"Melawan sama saja cari mati. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu mendekam di penjara, Gajeel"

Karena, setiap perbuatan yang pernah manusia lakukan, memiliki harga setinggi atau serendah apapun itu. Dimana kau harus siap membayarnya, di masa depan.

Jellal meringis menahan rasa sakit di tangan kanannya. Pergi ke dokter pun mana sempat, dia sibuk mengurus dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Namun, ada yang lebih penting untuk segera dilakukan, menjenguk Erza dan Wendy di rumah sakit. Kedua kakinya meninggalkan bandara serta Levy yang mematung, sukses dibuat kaget oleh kedatangan sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba membalikkan keadaan. Bayangan itu kini telah menjauh, Levy gagal mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam.

 _Di rumah sakit…._

 _Hosh…hosh…hosh…._

 _BLAM!_

Arahan seorang wanita muda membawanya ke ruang 606 di lantai tiga rumah sakit Fairy. Jellal menutup pintu keras, mendapati Erza dalam kondisi sehat walafiat, tengah memandangi ranjang berspresi putih kosong dengan tatapan nanar. Dia langsung tau apa yang janggal, dimana Wendy? Apa bagian resepsionis membohongiku? Jellal berjalan tanpa suara, membulatkan mata menahan buliran jernih yang siap terjatuh. Wendy meninggal, begitulah kesimpulannya saat ini.

"Dimana kamar jenazah? Aku ingin melihat Wendy untuk terakhir kalinya"

"Kamu tidak perlu melihatnya, Jellal. Semua itu hanya memperparah luka di hatimu!" ucap Erza terkesan membentak. Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri, merasa gagal melindungi sang malaikat kecil, yang merupakan satu-satunya adik Jellal Fernandes

"Untuk apa merasa bersalah? Gajeel yang seharusnya kau salahkan, bukan dirimu sendiri" spontan Jellal memeluknya, kata siapa dia tidak sedih? Justru hatinya yang paling terluka sekarang

Semua sudah berakhir. Notes itu dimasukkan ke dalam museum, Jellal yakin siapa pun tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya. Gajeel dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup, atas tuduhan mencuri dan penyiksaan. Levy menghilang entah kemana, para polisi tetap bersikeras ingin menangkapnya. Terdapat secarik kertas yang tersimpan di loker sepatu Jellal entah sejak kapan. Tulisan tangan familiar namun tidak dengan kata-katanya.

 _Terima kasih, Jellal_

"Cih, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja berterima kasih pada tuanmu? Dasar _tsundere_ "

"Hoi Jellal! Apa yang kamu lamunkan?" suka sekali berteriak….Jellal menyungging senyum penuh arti. Kertas itu dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celana

"Ingatlah, hari ini ada les kilat bersamaku di rumahmu. Ayo pergi"

"Eh….kamu tidak penasaran dengan gumamanku barusan?"

"Siapa juga yang peduli. Aku hanya mengutamakan janjiku dengan Laxus-sensei. Tidak bisa meningkatkan nilaimu, maka beliau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku"

"Ya, ya, kau terus mengulang perkataan yang sama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Bagaimana kalau mengucapkan kalimat baru, misalnya 'aku mencintaimu, Jellal'"

"Jangan harap aku mengatakannya, baka!" yang satu ini lebih akut _tsundere_ -nya. Jellal hendak menggodanya dengan berkata, 'kenapa pipimu merah?', tetapi, melakukan hal tersebut sama saja meminta Erza melayangkan tinju

Mereka langsung berpacaran, sesudah perang itu dinyatakan berlalu. Ending apa yang lebih baik dari ini?

Tamat

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Wkwkwkw boleh juga disebut 'penulis berencana'. Dan soal surat yasin itu author kurang ngerti (maklum bukan muslim), tetapi sepertinya itu buruk bagi Gajeel, hahaha. Thx ya udah review, terima kasih juga sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir

Tukang Kebonnya Veranda (namamu lucu) : Thx ya udah review. Jadi, gimana? Apa cerita ini secara keseluruhan bagus atau jelek? Jika ingin memberi saran atau kritik silahkan, tetapi dengan sopan ya, hehehe.


End file.
